The Right Thing
by Carys5
Summary: Naley. Haley and Nathan did get married but Haley left Tree Hill for their senior year. Picks up after college graduation. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Haley James Scott never once regretted her decision to marry her husband at sixteen. They were crazy in love and it was right. Finding about about Dan's heart attack twelve hours after the happy nuptials threw a kink into their happiness but it was short lived. They waited to tell him the big news until he was out of the hospital, but by the time school started up again in the fall, everyone was over the shock of their wedding. Their friends even threw them belated bachelor/bachelorette parties. Everyone supported their decision and Nathan and Haley couldn't have been happier. Married life wasn't exactly what she thought it would be but they worked through it. With both of them working and going to school they had very little time together. One of the things they had taken to doing was leaving each other notes. Nathan was often out of the house before Haley got up in the morning and he would leave her some sweet note taped to the bathroom mirror. On the other side, when Nathan got home from basketball practice Haley was often already at work at the café so she'd reciprocate. After about a month of this, Haley bought a notebook so they could keep all their notes in one place. So each day they would leave each other mail in the book. Haley figured it would be something they could look at later and smile about. They made it through Junior year with relatively little drama which was something new for them. Senior year was looking up for both of them too. They had been married for a full year and everything was going well. Nathan had been offered a full scholarship from Duke University to play basketball. He was in seventh heaven and Haley had plans to go with him. Cash would undoubtedly be tight but they had a plan in place. Everything had been wonderful until a week before school started. Haley replayed the scene a million times in her head but it didn't change what had happened.  
  
_Flashback _

_Haley looked around the room at her packed bags and picked up a pen.  
  
Dear Nate, _

_I've spent the last two hours reading through this book of notes. It's so amazing to me how far you have come since I met you. I don't think I've ever known anyone who's changed as much as you have. You have grown into a wonderful man and I am so proud of you. Please don't ever forget that. There is something I have to tell you, and I don't exactly know where to start, or how to explain it so that you will understand because I want you to know that the last thing I want to do is hurt you. It finally occurred to me that no such words exist because no matter how I explain it or how gently I try to put it, it's still going to hurt you. I'm leaving Nate. I just can't do this anymore. I mean, what were we thinking getting married at sixteen? I know we always said how lucky we were to find the love of our lives at sixteen but lately I've realized that love isn't enough. I need to figure out what I want out of life and who I want to be and following you to Duke...well that's your life. I need to be more than just Nathan Scott's wife and if I go to Duke with you that's all I'll ever be. Please forgive me for telling you this way but I knew I couldn't look into your beautiful blue eyes and not cave in. I know in my heart it's the right thing to do but I just couldn't face you.  
By the time you read this I'll have left Tree Hill. Please don't look for me. If you really love me you'll let me do this. The only think I ask is that you take care of Lucas. Explain how sorry I am. Hopefully someday you both can forgive me.  
  
Love always, Hales.  
_  
At age 22, Haley Scott had carved out a nice quiet life for herself. After Dan Scott's ultimatum, Haley knew her options were limited. If she was being honest with herself she knew that she did the right thing, but it didn't stop the fact that the first thing she thought of when she woke up and the last thought in her head before she drifted off to sleep was the husband she left behind. Dan took a lot from her but she refused to give him her dreams. When he had come to Haley that fateful day and said if she didn't leave Nathan that he'd let the scholarship people at Duke know about Nathan's experiment with performance enhancers she knew he was serious. It would mean no scholarship and without it the only way Nathan would go to college was by crawling back to Dan. Haley couldn't bear it. Nathan was so proud of doing it on his own, without help from his dysfunctional family; Haley just couldn't take that away from him. It seemed like a small sacrifice and she loved him enough to do it. So she left Tree Hill without saying goodbye to anyone and went to live with her aunt in Boston. Her family had agreed to keep her secret and not tell Nathan or Lucas where she went.  
  
The first year was the hardest. She cried more than she thought physically possible. It seemed the only two things she did were cry and study. The studying paid off though and she won a full scholarship to Harvard. Dan had offered to pay for her college, his way of saying thank you for not ruining his son's career but she flatly refused. She did send him her lawyer's bill from the divorce. He wanted the damn thing so bad she figured he could pay for it. Afterward she felt guilty and sent him a cashiers check. If she ever came face to face with Dan Scott again she wanted to be able to look him in the face and know that she hadn't taken one dime from him. Nathan had really rubbed off on her.  
  
Haley crammed six years worth of college into four years and graduated magna cum laude with a degree in sports medicine. She hadn't had a typical college experience. No parties, no real dates to speak of. She spent all her time in class or studying. In her last two years she added some volunteer work to her schedule but for the most part she was pretty anti social. She didn't speak to anyone from back home at all. She had thought about calling Lucas a million times but just couldn't seem to dial that last number. She did keep tabs on them. The Scott brothers had made quite a name for themselves at Duke. Rumor was they'd go first round in the draft. From all the articles she had read on the two of them is seemed they were true brothers at last. That at least made her smile.  
  
"So, how'd the job interview go?"  
Haley was snapped out of her stroll down memory lane by the sound of her friend Kate Jones voice. Kate and Haley had been roommates since freshman year. They were polar opposites, Kate was as fair as Haley was dark, Kate towered over Haley at 5'11' and Kate was the perennial social butterfly. Their friendship never should have worked yet it did. Kate was the only person Haley had allowed remotely close to her and their friendship was her saving grace. Haley even allowed Kate to drag her out from time to time. After they graduated they had gotten an apartment together in an upscale area of Boston. Kate came from old money and had no problems spending it. She wasn't flashy about it, but it was never a concern for her. Haley still struggled with the day to day finances but with her shiny new degree she hoped things would change. Kate had said that she'd cover the rent for as long as it took Haley to land on her feet but Haley hoped that it wouldn't be for too long. She never was any good at accepting charity.  
"I don't know we'll see. It was for a private practice doctor." Haley replied. The rounds of job searching had begun before graduation but Haley was still holding out for her dream job.  
"What about the Celtics?" Kate asked. Haley had volunteered for the past two seasons with the Boston Bruins. She did physio and what ever else was needed. It had been great experience and she really wanted to get on with the Celtics. She liked working with professional athletes and the money was much better in pro sports than it was in private practice.  
"Thursday is my second interview. I may have a tough decision to make there after tomorrow though." Haley explained.  
"You are not serious about that whole draft thing are you?"  
"Yes I am. If Nate and Luke go to the Celtics I will really have to think about taking the job. It just adds another dimension to the whole job search criteria."  
"OK, let me get this straight. You bust your ass to get your degree, two years early I might add. You profess that you are over the whole Nathan slash Lucas part of your life but you because of them you might not take your dream job. If the Celtics offer you the job Haley Scott you are going to take it...or else." Kate attempted to be intimidating.  
"Or else what?" Haley smiled. Kate had a way with the dramatic.  
"I don't know exactly...something painful." Kate returned the smile. "I have a surprise for you."  
"What's that?" Kate handed Haley an envelope. Inside was a plane ticket. "Mexico?"  
"Graduation present. Seven days all-inclusive at a five star resort. We deserve it. And no excuses, you have no more exams to study for, papers to write. It's time we had a little fun Dr. Scott." Kate said. "We leave Friday."  
"Kate...you're the best!"  
  
On the day of the draft Haley sat glued to her television. Kate worked in PR and was at work so Haley could bite her nails in privacy. Nathan and Lucas did go first round but much to everyone's surprise they were separated. The speculation had been that they would go to the Celtics together but Detroit took Nathan and Lucas went to Miami. Haley let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her interview with the Celtics the next day went well and as she was walking into the airport on Friday her cell phone rang with the news that the job was hers if she wanted it. She quickly and happily accepted. She would start a week from Monday when she got back from Mexico. Haley could hardly wait.  
The week in Mexico was fabulous and the girls had a great time. They relaxed, worked on their tans and drank margaritas. When they boarded the plane to come home Haley felt ready to start the next part of her life.  
  
Monday morning Haley dressed for success in a smart black pantsuit. Since leaving Tree Hill Haley hadn't changed much. Her hair was longer, reaching below her shoulder blades but she still kept her makeup to a minimum, a little mascara and lip-gloss to complete her look. She was scheduled to meet the team physician at nine but she arrived at the Fleet Center at eight so that she could visit with some of her friends in the front office. After volunteering for two years, she had gotten to know most of the regular staff at the arena.  
"Haley!" a familiar voice shouted out to her. Caroline Murphy and Haley had hit it off immediately when she had started there.  
"Caroline, how are you?" Boston hadn't made the playoffs that year so Haley had not been in the building since March.  
"I'm great. I was so happy when I heard you got the job. You so deserve it."  
"Thanks. Do you know what office they put me in?" Haley asked.  
"Yep, I'll take you straight down. I also have this for you." She handed her a new ID badge. It said "_Dr. Haley Scott, assistant team physician, Boston Celtics_." It made her smile.  
Caroline led her down into the bowels of the building to where the offices were. There on the door was a homemade sign. "Dr. Scott's House of Pain."  
"What is this?" Haley asked.  
"Some of the Bruins heard you were going to be working in the building so they made you a welcome present. Cute huh?" Caroline explained.  
"Very." Haley grimaced.  
"Dr. Scott, you are early." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see her new boss, Dr Mike Davey.  
"Dr. Davey."  
"Call me Mike. Has Caroline been giving you the tour?" he asked.  
"No need for a tour. I've been here a lot."  
"Haley, I'll catch up with you later. Nice to see you Mike." And Caroline left them alone in her new office.  
"Well Dr. Scott how about I show you around our facilities?" Mike offered.  
"That'd be great, but call me Haley."  
"Well Haley....welcome to the Celtics." He grinned.  
They spent the morning going over what was to be expected of her. Haley would be supervising rehab and physio for the players. She had a few appointments already lined up for the following week but for the time being she would follow Mike around and learn how the Celtics did things. Training camp was due to start in three weeks but some of the players were already back conditioning on their own.  
"Do you design the strength training programs the guys use?" Haley asked a couple of weeks into her new job as Mike was showing her around the weight room.  
"Some, why?"  
"Well, when I volunteered with the Bruins I set up some programs for some of the players." Haley remarked.  
"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you go to work for them? Your application said you volunteered for the past two seasons." Mike asked.  
"Money was better here, plus I wanted another sport on my resume. Creates more opportunities later." Haley answered honestly.  
"Listen, I know you have only been here for a short time but can you do me a favor tomorrow?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"We have a guy flying in tomorrow for a physical. Club wants to have a look at him before they make an offer. It's all on the QT – it can't leak. My wife has a doctor's appointment at the same time and it's our first ultrasound. I'd really like to be there." Mike explained.  
"Of course. Who is it and what time?" Haley replied.  
"Even I don't know who it is but the appointment is for five o'clock."  
"No problem, my last session is at three thirty. I'll have plenty of time to fit it in. Just the basics?"  
"Yep. Put him through the drill and write up a report."  
"Sure thing Mike."  
"Great. I owe you Haley. And listen, why don't you draw up one of those training programs you were talking about and I'll have a look at it?"  
"I will. I have a session with Devon right now so I'll catch up with you later." Haley headed for the treatment room.  
  
Despite only being on the job for two weeks, Haley's office often felt like grand central station. Because she had worked there for the previous two years, people were always stopping by to check up on her, and with only a week until the start of training camp a lot of players were coming in for treatments. In between visits and treatments Haley worked on her strength-training program, basing it on a player she had seen religiously in the weight room. After her first day Mike had informed her that, except for game day, the dress code was casual. He seemed to live in tracksuits but Haley refused to go that far. Jeans and a button down shirt was her new uniform. Kate often commented how unfair it was that Haley didn't have to wear a suit to work like she did. It did save on dry cleaning bills.  
Haley was furiously working on her computer in her office, trying to catch up on progress reports when Mike stuck his head in. "Don't forget, five o'clock in the treatment room."  
"I won't. Get out of here before you are late for your appointment. I'll have the report on your desk first thing tomorrow morning."  
"Hales, it's Friday tomorrow. Monday morning will be fine. And remember, don't let this guy charm you out of working him hard."  
"Mike, I can be tough when it's needed. Now go. See you later." She smiled. Some of the guys tried to take advantage of Haley's seemingly sweet nature but when it came to treatments she was relentless. There was no slacking off or smiling your way out of rehab. Hence the now official name plate outside her office had a hand written sticky note saying House of Pain underneath the formal Dr. Scott, Rehab and Physio, Celtics.  
At four thirty she gathered up her clipboard, stopwatch and stethoscope and headed down to the treatment room. She was a little curios who this mystery player was. She wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and went in to prepare for the tests. She was a little startled to see a man standing in the room with his back to her. He turned around when he heard the door open and Haley promptly dropped her clipboard.  
"Hales?"  
  
A/N I have another chapter but don't know if I should post. Let me know what you think of the story so far. It's Naley all the way!


	2. Chapter Two

"Lucas?"  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
Haley bent down to retrieve her clipboard. She stood up, squared her shoulders and replied, "I'm here to do your physical."  
"**You** are Dr. Scott?" He was clearly taken back.  
"In the flesh. I thought you were playing for Miami?"  
"We'll see. The draft was kind of all screwed up and I guess the Celtics are still interested." He explained. "How long have you been here?"  
"I just recently started work here, but I've been in Boston the last five years." There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. Haley expected that when she ran into him again there would be tension, but she just wasn't prepared for that day to be today. "Listen Lucas, we better get started. We have a lot of ground to cover." She stated, all business.  
"Of course. I'll just get changed." He headed in the direction of the shower room. Haley took the time to compose herself and focus on the task at hand. Haley knew that it was a big deal Mike trusted her to do this evaluation so she wanted to do her best, even though it was Lucas. She was well aware that an unfavorable report from her would prevent the trade, but she was nothing if not professional.  
Haley put him through the paces and made some notes. She inquired after his old shoulder injury and if there was anything new she should be aware of. She had followed his and Nathan's college exploits and knew full well that Lucas had strained the ligaments in his ankle sophomore year, but she didn't let on. He informed her of the injury so she was not forced to reveal her interest. After two hours, they were done.  
"So Doc, how did I do?" he smiled. It felt like a time warp and she hadn't realized how much she missed his easy grin until she saw it again.  
"Not bad. I'll have a full report to the brass in the morning but I didn't see anything that concerns me. Your conditioning is good and the old injuries shouldn't prevent optimum play. I don't see any physical reason to block the trade. It was good to see you again Lucas. Now, hit the showers." She returned the smile.  
Back in her office she was quickly typing up her report while it was fresh in her mind. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear the door open.  
"House of Pain?" Lucas asked to get her attention.  
"Gift from some of the Bruins. Sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
"Listen, I'm flying back to Miami at midnight. Any chance I could convince you to have dinner with me?" he asked. Haley hesitated. She was nervous at the prospect of spending more time with him. In the training room, she was in charge, she had control. Over dinner so many subjects could come up that she was not prepared to talk about just yet, especially with Lucas. He knew her too well for her to be able to bluff her way out of painful areas. "Hales, come on, it's been like five years. I just want to hear about what's up with you. For old times sake."  
"I don't know Luke...I really should finish this report." She stalled.  
"Look, if I do get traded we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. I just don't want it to be uncomfortable." He explained.  
"OK, what the hell. Give me twenty minutes to finish typing this report up and I'll meet you at the players entrance. Alright?"  
"No problem, I want to go find Coach Simmons anyway. I'll see you there in twenty." Lucas left her to finish her report.  
In actuality she couldn't refocus on the report so she saved her progress and shut down the computer. She took the remaining fifteen minutes to pull herself together and tried her damndest not to over think.  
  
Lucas was waiting for her at the players entrance exactly twenty minutes later, hands in his pockets. It was such a classic Lucas stance that it pulled at her heartstrings. It's one thing to imagine what you are missing, but it is another to see it. She led the way out to her car and took him to an out of the way diner for some burgers.  
"So, is this place like Boston's hidden treasure?" Lucas asked as they took their seats.  
"Not really but it's quiet and you are unlikely to be recognized here. My boss explained that your possible trade isn't to be leaked under any conditions." Haley answered.  
"Ah, I get it. So tell me everything."  
"Everything about what?" Haley was instantly nervous and defensive.  
"Well, everything you've been up to from when I last saw you five years ago until today." He replied.  
"It's pretty boring Lucas. I got a scholarship to Harvard, majored in sports medicine. I spent my last two years at school volunteering with the Bruins doing basic rehab and then I got the job with the Celtics when I graduated."  
"But you are a doctor? How did you do that in four years?"  
"I took seven classes a semester and then summer school. The faculty was really great and credited my volunteer work to my degree. Graduated top ten in my class."  
"That's the Haley I remember- all work and no play. Impressive. So....family, friends, significant other?" Lucas inquired casually.  
"Family is fine, room mate slash best friend Kate is my saving grace and there isn't any significant other." Haley answered honestly.  
"Been home recently?"  
"Haven't been to Tree Hill in five years, but why do I have a feeling you already knew that." She smiled. "How's your mom?"  
"Mom is great. The café is doing really well. You should call her or e-mail sometime. I know she would love to hear from you."  
"Oh Lucas, I don't know."  
"She misses you, you were like her adopted daughter. As a matter of fact, a lot of people missed you – me, mom, Keith, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, even Tim I think." Lucas said.  
It did not go unnoticed by Haley that Lucas didn't include Nathan in that list. "How is everyone?" she had to ask.  
"Keith is still in Charleston. He really loves teaching and he married himself a really nice kindergarten teacher. Peyton is actually here in Boston, as is Jake. I'll give you their numbers if you'd like. Tim went to UNLV and now works in Vegas. Brooke is in LA acting. Turns out being a drama queen paid off for her. I gotta ask you something..." he said hesitantly.  
"_Here is comes_," Haley thought. "What is that?" she replied, steeling herself for the question.  
"How did you know I was in Miami?"  
It wasn't the question she was expecting so she relaxed. "It was on the news, the draft news that is. It was quite a shock to the sports world that the Scott brothers went to separate teams." Haley replied.  
"You followed the draft?" he asked.  
"Of course."  
"Sorry if I seem surprised I just assumed since you left without so much as a goodbye to your best friend and your **husband** that..." Lucas was clearly upset.  
"Would it make you feel any better if I said I was sorry about that?" Haley asked softly.  
"Sorry? Sorry! Five years and not one word. Not a phone call, page, e-mail, letter, nothing." Lucas shot back.  
"I am sorry I hurt you Lucas. It was never my intention." Haley knew she deserved Lucas's anger.  
"You haven't even asked about Nathan," he pointed out.  
"Lucas, there is really only one thing I want to know about Nathan." Haley started.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Did he get everything he wanted?"  
Lucas was quiet for a moment. It seemed to diffuse the tension that was building at the table. "For the most part – he went before me in the draft." Lucas gave her a small smile.  
"Did he enjoy Duke?"  
"Ya. He even graduated – business admin."  
"Good." Haley smiled. The thought that he had done well made it somehow worth it.  
"What happened Hales? Why did you leave?" Lucas asked quietly.  
"Didn't Nathan explain it to you?"  
"What, the note? Ya, he told me about that eventually but seeing you now...it just doesn't ring true."  
"Why is that?"  
"If I remember, you said you needed to find out who you were without Nathan."  
"Yes, and that's what I did." Haley said.  
"I don't buy it Hales."  
"Believe what you want Lucas, but it's the truth."  
"We looked for you ya know?" Lucas said.  
"Looked?" Haley was confused.  
"Internet searches...campus directories. Every city we went to Nate always checked out the libraries, both on and off campus. Hell, I bet the first thing Nathan did when he landed in Detroit was pick up a phone book. I've seen him do it a thousand times." Lucas explained.  
"I'm sure you're exaggerating. You said he enjoyed Duke." Haley replied.  
"Yes, he did, but there was always a piece that was missing. I guess I know now why we never found you though. We were looking for Haley James."  
"Plus, Duke never played Harvard." Haley pointed out.  
"We went to Harvard. The summer after freshman year we took a road trip. Princeton, Yale, NYU, Columbia, Brown. All the Ivy leagues. No Haley James anywhere."  
"Really? You went to all those places?"  
"Nathan's brilliant plan, I just tagged along. So answer me this. You leave because you need to find your own life, yet you never changed your name, you majored in sports medicine and you work for an NBA team. Which part of that is you moving on?" Lucas asked.  
"Look Luke, it's complicated. Just trust me when I say I did what I had to do and leave it at that."  
"I'll let it slide for now Hales, but this isn't over. I don't want you to disappear from my life again. I meant it when I said I missed you. Can I at least call you?" he asked.  
"I guess that would be OK. Now I have to ask you something? Are you going to tell Nathan that we ran into each other?" Haley asked nervously.  
"Haley things are different now then they were in high school. He's more than my brother, he's my best friend. I won't lie to him, not even for you. He has questions Hales and you owe him some answers."  
"I know. OK, look. The Pistons are here in four weeks. I'll talk to him then. Can you keep this a secret until then?" Haley pleaded.  
"Four weeks? You promise?"  
"Cross my heart," she made the motion across her chest.  
"All right. You have until the morning after the game. I'll call Nathan then and if you haven't talked to him, I'm telling him everything."  
"Got it."  
"Just a little word of advice. Try and find him after the game, not before. He still gets a little testy before tip off." Lucas smiled.  
"Thank you Lucas." Haley was a little surprised he agreed, but grateful nonetheless. It gave her time to come up with a plan. Facing Nathan was not going to be easy.  
"Now, what are the chances you'll give me a lift to the airport?" Lucas asked, still smiling at her.  
"Pretty good. I missed your smile Luke. I didn't realize how much until right now." She admitted.  
"I know, I got the looks. Nate got the skill." He teased.  
They ate dinner chit chatting about old times, steering well clear of any more sensitive subjects. He told her that Peyton would be happy to hear she was in Boston and Haley said it would be fine if he gave Peyton her phone number. All in all Haley felt things went pretty well and she looked forward to hearing from her old friend.  
After she dropped Lucas off at the airport she headed straight home. Kate appeared to be out for the evening, so Haley had the apartment, and more importantly the bathroom, all to herself. She drew herself a bubble bath and after a long soak, opened up a bottle of wine and went in search of something. She took a deep breath and reached into the far back corner of her closet and pulled out a worn sneaker box. She pulled off the packing tape and took another gulp of her wine. Inside were memories of her time with Nathan. The first gift he had ever given her (the Cracker Jack bracelet), pictures, the cork from the bottle of wine they drank on their wedding night. There were CD's, ticket stubs, and programs and she lingered over each item. Some brought tears to her eyes, others a giggle to her throat. When Kate came home she found Haley sitting on her bed looking into the small black velvet box that held her wedding band. It was only in the last two years that she had taken it off her hand.  
"Hey Hales, what's up? Why've we got the box out?" Kate had seen the box before but only when Haley was going through something tough.  
"I saw Lucas today." She said as she snapped the jewelry box closed. She placed it in the box with the rest of the items and put the lid back on.  
"Ex brother in law / ex best friend Lucas?" Kate asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Yep. I walked into the training room and there he was. Sucked the air right out of my lungs."  
"How about little brother?"  
"Not yet, but I had to promise Luke that I'd talk to Nate when the Pistons are in town in a month. Kate....Nathan looked for me."  
"Of course he did." Kate said as if it was only natural. "Why does that surprise you?"  
"I don't know. It just does."  
"Are you going to tell him the whole story finally?" Kate was the only person Haley had ever told all the sordid details to. It had taken them being friends for two year before Haley spilled her guts. Kate tried to be understanding, but not knowing Dan Scott personally made it a little difficult for her to understand.  
"No." Haley stated emphatically.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I can't do that to him. He has enough reasons of his own to hate Dan. I don't need to add to it. Plus, from the sound of it, he has a really good life. I won't do anything more to hurt him...I think I did enough."  
"Don't you think he deserves the truth?" Kate asked honestly.  
"The truth is subjective, colored by time and perspective. I won't lie to him, but I won't offer anything either."  
"So what are you going to say?" Kate inquired.  
"I have no idea, but as I see it, I've got four weeks to figure that out."  
The girls finished the bottle of wine together and hashed out some possible conversations. Morning came awfully early the next day and Haley was very happy it was Friday.  
Mike came by before lunch to see how the physical went. She handed him the report to which he grinned at. She also pulled out the weight training program she had designed for his examination.  
"I designed this for Devon. What do you think?" Haley asked. "It's just that I see him in the gym every day..."  
"This is great Haley," he said as he flipped through the pages of the report. "I saw him down there just now. Why don't you go pitch it to him?" Mike suggested as he handed the papers back to her.  
"Really?"  
"Ya, go for it. If he's on board, I'll let the other guys know you are available. So...who was the new guy?" Mike asked.  
"Lucas Scott."  
"From Duke?"  
"Yep, half of the famous Scott brothers." Haley confirmed.  
"Why didn't we just draft him?" Mike pointed out.  
"I don't know. He said something was off at the draft."  
"Well, things are definitely looking up for the Celtics. That kid's got game." Mike smiled.  
"Don't I know it. Listen Mike, I'm gonna go find Devon. I'll catch up with you later." Haley headed towards the weight room where she made her pitch to Devon. He seemed open to the idea so she took him through the routine. He responded well and was pleased with her plan. The rest of her day went by quickly and quietly. Her and Kate had plans to hit a club later that night to let off some steam, which Haley was looking forward to despite her lack of sleep the night before.  
When she arrived home the message light was blinking on the machine. As Haley took off her coat, she pushed the button.  
"Haley James, Lucas gave me your number. Call me back, 555-0134. We need to hook up." Peyton's familiar voice came through the machine. Haley took another deep breath and picked up the receiver to call her back.  
  
A/N thank you SO much for all the encouraging reviews. Working on chapter three right now. No Nathan yet, but I'm getting there! Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter three

The call was short and to the point – they would meet for dinner at a casual restaurant. Haley dressed in her favorite jeans and one of her many button down shirts. As she surveyed her look in the mirror she vowed to get a makeover. Kate would probably be up for it.  
  
Peyton was at the table when Haley arrived. She had no problems picking her out of the crowd as she looked exactly the same. Still had the beautiful blond curly hair and slightly pessimistic face, which promptly broke into a smile when she saw Haley. They hugged and then took their seats.  
  
"So how are you Peyton?" Haley asked.  
  
"I'm good. I nearly dropped the phone when Lucas told me he ran into you. For a while we were pretty sure you died." Peyton got right to the point.  
  
"Been in Boston the whole time," Haley shot back.  
  
"So I hear. Luke says you're a doctor."  
  
"Sports medicine. I work for the Celtics actually."  
  
"Really? What's that like?" Peyton seemed genuinely interested.  
  
"Hard work but fun. And you, what are you up to?" Haley asked.  
  
"Well, I finished art school in April and now I'm just doing free lance stuff. Did Luke tell you Jake is in Boston too?"  
  
"He mentioned that. Are you two together?"  
  
"Me and Jake?" Peyton said. Haley nodded in reply. "Depends on the day." Peyton took a sip of her drink and gave Haley a wry smile. "Oh, who am I kidding? Eventually we'll get married, but for now....well how about you? Are you dating anyone?"  
  
"No time. My job keeps me pretty busy and before that there was school. So, should we order?" Haley suggested picking up her menu.  
  
"We could," Peyton started, "or we could just talk about the elephant in the room."  
  
Haley laughed. "I'm so glad you haven't changed Pey, still direct."  
  
"Not direct Haley, just protective of my friends."  
  
"OK." Haley lost her smile.  
  
"I'm not trying to be a bitch but when Lucas called and said he'd found you...well I was surprised. You see I always knew that call would come but I thought it would be Nathan on the other end."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Haley said. She leaned onto the table top, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Sure, but then I get to ask something too." Peyton replied.  
  
"Fair enough. Here's what I'm thinking. Lucas said that Nathan did well at Duke – maintained his full scholarship all four years, graduated with a real degree, not some athletic cop out degree. He went first round in the NBA draft to a top team and obviously you are still friends..."  
  
"What's your point Haley?" Peyton interrupted.  
  
"Well, you were about to lecture me about how I did Nathan wrong, right? How I ruined his life, how awful a person I was. I mean, Lucas made a point last night of telling me how Nathan looked for me, made sure I felt some guilt for that. What I want to know, did one of you even stop to think for one second that I gave up everything that meant anything to me so that Nathan could have that life? So before you go lecturing me about how hurt Nathan was by my leaving, think about what I gave up."  
  
"Haley...I'm," Peyton started to apologize.  
  
"Don't say you're sorry, because I am not. I made a decision and after talking to Lucas, and now you, I'm sure I made the right one. Look, I think this dinner was a bad idea. I'm gonna go. I'll see you around Peyton." Haley got up from the table and walked out. She was halfway down the block when Peyton caught up with her.  
  
"Haley! Haley wait!" Peyton called out.  
  
Haley stopped and turned so Peyton could see the tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I only saw Nathan's side. Look, once upon a time we were friends and friends are there for each other. So, I'd really like to hear your side. I want to know what things were like for you. There is nothing better for girl bonding than break up stories, so let's go back to my place, crack open a bottle of vodka and share sob stories. OK?"  
  
Haley nodded in reply. Peyton linked her arm through Haley's and led the way to her apartment.  
  
Back at Peyton's the girls threw back some drinks and reminisced about high school. There was plenty of laughter and good memories.  
  
"So what is the story with you and Jake?" Haley asked after a couple of hours of drinking.  
  
"We're together and he's really amazing but I am just not ready to get married yet. I mean I know in my heart he is the one...I don't know. Maybe it's my childish way of sticking it to my dad." Peyton explained.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Right, you don't know. My dad and Luke's mom have been together for about four years now but they won't get married until either Luke or I do. Something about not wanting to limit our options which is the stupidest thing ever. There isn't anything between Luke and I and there hasn't been for a long time. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and Karen together, they really make sense...but marriage is a big deal."  
  
"Don't I know it. I still think it's kinda sweet though." Haley smiled.  
  
"Haley James, you are still a sucker for the romantic bullshit." Peyton grinned.  
  
"It's Scott actually." Haley corrected quietly.  
  
"What?" Peyton was confused.  
  
"It's Haley Scott. I never changed my name back." Haley said.  
  
"Hold that thought for one second. I need a second opinion here." Peyton got up, went out the door of her apartment and started banging on the one across the hall. Haley couldn't hear what she was saying but when she returned she had Jake in tow. He seemed a little dozy until he saw Haley and then his face broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Holy shit, is that really you Haley?" He asked. "Come here and give me a hug."  
  
Haley got up carefully due to all the alcohol they had consumed and gave Jake a hug. The three of them each took a seat in the living room and Peyton refilled their drinks.  
  
"So how are you Jake?" Haley asked.  
  
"Better now that I know you're alive. Where have you been, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Honey, our tutor girl has been busy. Meet Dr. Haley Scott, assistant team doctor to the Boston Celtics." Peyton offered.  
  
"Really?" Jake asked.  
  
"The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. Close your mouth Jake. What is it that shocked you more, Doctor or Scott?" Haley grinned. The alcohol had definitely loosened her tongue.  
  
Jake laughed out loud. "Both. Man it's good to see you."  
  
"Thanks. So how's Jenny?" Haley asked.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"So Jake, we have to help Haley here." Peyton said.  
  
"I don't need any help." Haley replied indignantly.  
  
"Oh, yes you do. You said you are seeing Nathan in what, four weeks? Maybe we could arrange a group get together, you know safety in numbers?" Peyton suggested.  
  
"You know we could call Brook and Tim and invite them out here for the big game. First time Luke and Nate have been on opposing sides since...well, since that one on one game in high school." Jake replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Haley asked  
  
"Lucas called me tonight. After his physical yesterday the Celtics closed the deal. Lucas is moving to Boston as we speak. The announcement will be made on Monday." Jake explained.  
  
"Wow. You know four days ago my life was quiet and normal. Then Lucas walks in the door and now look at me." Haley said.  
  
"You still love him don't you?" Peyton said.  
  
"Who Luke? He was my best friend for sixteen years, of course I love him." Haley replied.  
  
"Not Luke, Nathan."  
  
"Nathan and I are ancient history Pey, Luke just pointed out that maybe I owe him an explanation. I am nervous about that because I don't know what I am going to say. I am not still in love with him."  
  
"Liar." Peyton smiled.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Haley looked appropriately shocked.  
  
"Don't forget I was there when you two hooked up. I saw what you had and while I don't know exactly why you left, and I'm not gonna pry, but that fact that seven years later you still carry his name speaks volumes." Peyton explained.  
  
"Ya Hales, I'm not buying it either." Jake agreed.  
  
"What happened?" Peyton asked.  
  
Haley took a sip of her drink. Maybe it was the vast amounts of alcohol she consumed, or the nostalgic feeling that had been the entire evening, but she suddenly felt like she could tell them what happened. She not only could, but she wanted to.  
  
"If I tell you, you both have to swear that you will never tell Nathan or Lucas. Promise?"  
  
"OK," they agreed.  
  
"Alright. In a nut shell, if I had stayed with Nathan he would have lost his scholarship to Duke."  
  
"Lost? Lost how?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nathan's dad came to me shortly after our one year anniversary and told me that if I didn't leave Nathan and Tree Hill that he'd tell the recruiters about Nathan using performance enhancers that time." Haley stated.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Jake asked.  
  
"Because it was a win win for Dan. See if I told Nathan what Dan had asked me to do, he would have said fuck it, he would have stayed with me and then Dan would have opened his big mouth and no scholarship for Nathan. Most colleges will not give full rides to athletes who use controlled substances. It wouldn't have mattered that it was only that one time, his scholarship would have been history. If that had happened the only way Nathan would have been able to go to college was if he took the tuition money from Dan and then he would have been under his thumb again. Either way Dan would have won – I would be out of his son's life, or his son was back under his control. He would have been happy with either of those outcomes. Nathan worked so hard to get out from under that, and I couldn't let him go back because of me. And Nathan was so bullheadedly stubborn that he would have given up Duke just to piss Dan off and we all know that Duke was Nathan's dream. On top of that, the fact that he was going there under his own steam made him so proud and that his father nothing to do with his success was icing on the cake. And it was Duke turned Nathan from a great player into a pro. I knew that five years ago, and I was right. So I walked away. It was the right thing to do." Haley explained.  
  
"Don't you think that is a little unfair Hales?" Peyton asked.  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Both of you. You robbed Nathan of the biggest decision of his life and you lost the love of yours." Peyton pointed out.  
  
"It's not like I have a horrible life Peyton – I graduated from Harvard for Christ's sake. I have a great job that I love, a beautiful apartment, no student loans. I'm happy....and Nathan is doing exactly what he was meant to do. Sure the price was high, but in the end, I think it was worth it."  
  
"Well, you are a bigger person than me," Peyton said.  
  
"I just couldn't let Dan control Nathan's future like that. So instead of a lose-lose situation, it ended up a win-win. I won and so did Nathan."  
  
"So what are you going to say to Nathan when you see him?" Jake asked.  
  
"What's he like now?" Haley replied.  
  
"For the most part he's the same guy. Still a touch too arrogant for his own good."  
  
Peyton laughed.  
  
"What about after I left?"  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to you Haley. You ripped his heart out. He was messed up for months. Basketball, work and school, that was it. Lucas was the one who finally got through to him." Peyton said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, no punches were thrown but there was yelling and screaming...and probably basketball. It was just before Christmas when they started looking for you. That seemed to put some purpose back in his life. I don't know, I mean he's still himself but different too. He's a phone book junkie for one thing and that road trip him and Luke took the first summer after college was apparently a riot." Peyton answered her.  
  
"Did he date?" Haley asked.  
  
"Did you?" Jake shot back.  
  
"No." Haley looked at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Ya, well neither did he, at least not really. I think that's more because he's afraid to get hurt again. There hasn't been anything serious, that's for sure." Peyton said.  
  
"Guys, seriously, what am I supposed to say to him? I can't tell him about Dan...Maybe I should just move to Mexico?" Haley joked.  
  
"You know, I think we should all sleep on it. Haley, you are welcome to my bed...I am going across the hall to my boyfriend's place." Peyton gave Jake a playfull look and then turned back to Haley. "Tomorrow morning you and I will go out to breakfast and we'll start to make a plan. OK?" she offered.  
  
"Are you sure? That I can stay here I mean?" Haley said.  
  
"Absolutely. Tomorrow is another day." Peyton said dramatically.  
  
It took Haley a long time to fall asleep, despite all the alcohol. It felt good to see her old friends again. She really had missed them so much. The past forty-eight hours had definitely been eventful and if Lucas was going to be playing for the Celtics starting Monday then things were only going to get worse...or maybe better. The last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were the same as they had been for the past five years, of a slightly crooked grin and beautiful blue eyes.

A/N - this story seems to be writing itself! I have the outline done for the next chapter already so I should post soon (no Nathan yet but soon I promise). Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews - they inspire me to keep going. As always, let me know your thoughts/suggestions.


	4. Chapter four

Breakfast was a write off the next morning because Haley's head was pounding so hard the thought of food made her gag. Missing out on the college party years made her tolerance for alcohol low and her propensity for hangovers high. She made her excuses and went home to her own bed. Kate was no where to be found when she arrived home which she was grateful for. The only thing Haley wanted was a darkened room and more sleep. She finally hauled her ass out of bed for the second time that day at six thirty when she heard Kate come home. She wandered out to the kitchen in her pajamas rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Are you seriously just getting out of bed?" Kate asked as she hung up her coat.  
  
"Yes, but in my defense I was up this morning too."  
  
"Are you hungover?" Kate was shocked. She was used to the quiet studious Haley, not the stay-out-all-night-come-home-hungover Haley.  
  
"Maybe. It was an emotional roller coaster of a week. Give me a break."  
  
"Well, not to burst your bubble but it's about to get worse. You should listen to the message on the machine." She suggested.  
  
Haley looked at Kate through half open eyes, not really wanting to move from her chair, but her curiosity got the better of her so she walked across the room and pushed the red flashing button. "Hales, it's Luke. I just wanted to let you know that the trade has been finalized. I'm coming to Boston. I'll call you back later so we can talk."  
  
"You don't seem shocked." Kate commented.  
  
"I'm not. I heard about it last night."  
  
"Was that the reason you got hammered?"  
  
"Partly. I got together with a couple of friends from high school and we were having fun reminiscing and the drinks were flowing...and you know the rest." Haley explained.  
  
"Did it involve sex?" Kate grinned.  
  
"No...get your mind out of the gutter. They were friends from Tree Hill."  
  
"Oh, that kind of reminiscing. Was it pick on Haley night?" Kate was protective of her friend. She didn't want anyone hurting Haley over her past. Lord knew Haley beat up on herself enough without any outside help.  
  
"At first sort of, but it got better. You'll have to meet Peyton and Jake. They are really great people. You'll love them. I promise. So what are you up to tonight?" Haley asked.  
  
"What do you feel like? Club? Dinner? Movie? Your pick. I think you've had enough catch up time with your old friends, it would do you good to hang out with someone who doesn't think you are the devil incarnate." Kate smiled.  
  
"Kate, you are sweet but it really wasn't that bad. It was actually fun once the uncomfortable part was over. As for tonight, I don't think I'm really up for anything. I do have something to confess though," Haley said.  
  
"What's that? I love juicy gossip and confessions."  
  
"It's nothing like that. I was just looking in my closet last night and I realized that my wardrobe is entirely too conservative. I got my first real paycheck yesterday and I was thinking about hitting the mall tomorrow. Are you up for it?"  
  
"Absolutely. How about I run out to Blockbuster and we'll have an at home night?" Kate suggested.  
  
"You don't have to stay in on my account. Go out, have a good time. We'll shop together tomorrow." Haley replied.  
  
"I have to fly out to New York on Monday and after working on a Saturday I don't really feel like getting crazy tonight. Popcorn and a cheesy chick flick is just what I need."  
  
"All right, if you say so. You go get the movie and I'll make the popcorn."  
  
Kate and Haley had a quiet girls night watching some brainless movie that didn't require any kind of thought. It was exactly what the doctor ordered. Haley had to admit, as happy as she was to reconnect with Luke, Peyton and Jake, the last few days had taken a lot out of her. Old wounds had been opened that had taken her the better part of five years to heal. She wasn't kidding herself, some wounds would never completely heal. That was a fact of life.  
  
After a day full of shopping and spending nearly her entire paycheck on new clothes and shoes, Kate and Haley ordered in dinner. Neither one of them were great cooks but Haley was happy that for once she could pay for dinner instead of Kate.  
  
"You know I think I like you having a real job." Kate smiled as she dished out her food.  
  
"You are not the only one. And I am going to start paying you back with my next check." Haley promised.  
  
"No, I wasn't talking about the cash, it's just you seemed more...I don't know adventurous today."  
  
"I bought some skirts Kate. I didn't get implants."  
  
"It's just so out of character for you to do something, well impulsive...and that dress you bought at Macy's was nothing if not impulsive."  
  
"I'll have you know I got a tattoo once." Haley smiled.  
  
"You? Haley Scott has a tattoo? Why have I never seen it?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't walk around broadcasting it."  
  
"Can I see it?" Kate asked.  
  
"Sure." Haley turned around and pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans.  
  
"23? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It was Nathan's jersey number in high school. When I first fell for him I had it done so that I would always remember that feeling. I wanted something tangible so that I would know it wasn't all some big dream." Haley explained.  
  
"Well that is definitely not the Haley Scott that I know. So, really, how did things go the other night with your old friends?" Kate asked seriously.  
  
"Peyton was mad at first...and she had every right to be." Haley replied.  
  
"She was the blond one from the pictures right? She dated Luke and Nathan?" Kate confirmed.  
  
"Yep. We were friends though, despite all the drama surrounding the men in our lives."  
  
"Why did she have a right to be mad at you? It's not like you broke up with her," Kate pointed out.  
  
"Didn't I? I left all of them Kate. Walked away without a second thought." Haley answered.  
  
"You know what? I've known you for four years now and it really pisses me off when you talk like that."  
  
"Like what? I'm just stating facts Kate."  
  
"You are not a martyr Hales. You don't have to _**be**_ a martyr. This thing you did for Nathan...you did it to yourself also. You seem to think you deserve their wrath but I refuse to accept that. I know you. Maybe I didn't know you back then, but you are entitled to your own anger about this. It was a shitty place Dan put you in, and you should be mad as hell that you had to give up the one thing that meant anything to you at the time. I'm not making judgements about your decision – you did what you thought you had to do, but don't take it all on yourself. Share some of that blame. Hell, pass it around if you'd like. But above all, try just for once to put your feelings ahead of Lucas's confusion or Peyton's resentment." Kate said.  
  
"Easier said than done." Haley said ruefully.  
  
"Listen, you are like the queen of projects." All through college Kate had harassed her about all her plans – for her classes, for her volunteer job, for her life. She often joked that if Haley was to do something spontaneous, that it would be a project she planned out first. "Your new official project is to give yourself a break. Plan it out, timelines...whatever it takes." Kate smiled.  
  
"I'll work on that." Haley returned the smile.  
  
Monday morning brought a new sense of dread to Haley's life. Despite the pep talk from Kate, Haley was only too aware that today was the day the trade would be announced. That meant that by the end of the week her and Lucas would be in the same building every day. She wondered if her reprieve was about to get shorter. If Lucas had a problem lying to Nathan, he certainly wouldn't want him to know that for a month he knew where Haley was and didn't tell him. Haley tried to put that out of her mind for the time being and get on with the job at hand.  
  
The first two days were relatively quiet. All of the team was back and there was an exhibition game on Saturday night at home so Haley's office was busy. She was happy for the distraction. With Kate in New York, Haley seemed to have a lot of free time and found herself spending most of her evenings at the Fleet Center. Devon had shared the plan she made for him with a few of the other players and there were requests on her desk for similar routines. Because Haley was thorough, she first spent a few hours going over what the player was looking for, and then seeing their current routine. Once she had done her background research she devised a personalized approach to training for each of them. They took about two hours to draw up so her evenings were full too. It was becoming rare for her to get home before ten o'clock.  
  
By Thursday Peyton and Jake had called a total of three times without her having the opportunity to call them back. She took a break from her current program at around seven that night to pick up the phone.  
  
"Peyton, hey, sorry I haven't called sooner." Haley said after the hellos were out of the way.  
  
"No problem. I get that you are busy. I just wanted to let you know that we are having a little get together here Saturday after the game and you are more than welcome to join us."  
  
"By us you mean?" Haley had to ask.  
  
"Me, Jake and Luke."  
  
"I'd love to but I'm going to be pretty busy after the game." Haley admitted.  
  
"You aren't just avoiding us are you?" she teased.  
  
"No, I'm really not. Some of the guys may need a treatment after the game so I have to be available. Any other time and I'm free."  
  
"What about tomorrow?" Peyton suggested.  
  
"Friday night? Isn't that official date night?"  
  
"For some couples maybe, but Jake and I have been together so long it really doesn't apply to us anymore." Peyton laughed.  
  
"Well, my roommate Kate and I had plans to hit a club for a girls night. You are welcome to come."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. You wanna meet at your place or pick me up?"  
  
"Come on over to our place. That way I can introduce you before the noise of the bar." Haley said.  
  
"Give me the address." Peyton replied. Once directions were given, they rang off. Haley spent another hour at her computer and then called it quits. She was tired and Kate was due home that night and she wanted to hear all about New York.  
  
Lucas arrived at the Fleet Centre on Friday. Haley knew that because the buzz level increased. Caroline even came down to see if Haley had caught a glimpse of the new kid. She had known him so long that it was lost to her that he was an attractive guy. Apparently, this fact was not lost on the rest of the female staff. Mike did bring him by for an introduction, but Haley was out for lunch at the time. She actually managed to go the whole day without seeing him which was a relief. He was not dressing for the exhibition game so it was possible that she would have another two days to prepare herself. When that thought crossed her mind, she realized how ridiculous that was, so she went to search him out before she left for the day. She found him in Coach Simmons office.  
  
"Hey Coach," Haley nodded to him. "I just wanted to come by and welcome Lucas to the organization." She said as she peeked her head in the door.  
  
"Thanks Haley. Are you coming by Jake's tomorrow night?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Lucas, how do you know our Dr. Scott?" Coach interjected.  
  
"We actually went to high school together." Lucas offered. She was relieved he didn't reveal the family connection.  
  
"Really? Well, a familiar face should help you feel at home here." The coach smiled.  
  
"It does. So are you coming Hales?" Lucas repeated.  
  
"Can't. Got work to do here. But we'll catch up later. You know where my office is. I'm here all the time." She grinned. "Coach tortures the players on the court and then I get you after."  
  
"They don't call her room the House of Pain for nothing," The coach teased. Haley headed back to her office, gathered up her stuff and went home.  
  
Peyton was right on time and once introductions were out of the way, the girls headed off to a club together. There was no talk of the brothers Scott or any other painful high school experience. It was just three girls out together having a good time. Peyton and Kate hit it off right away.  
  
"You know, your friend Kate is like a slightly muted Brooke," Peyton offered.  
  
"What? She is nothing like Brooke."  
  
"Sure she is. The only difference being she is blond and not as obnoxious." She grinned.  
  
Haley thought about it for a moment. They were both up for anything as long as it was fun, and neither one of them took themselves too seriously. "OK, maybe you're right."  
  
"I'm glad I came out tonight. Thanks for letting me tag along," Peyton said.  
  
At that moment Kate came up carrying drinks. "We are not reminiscing are we? There is to be no talk of anything remotely depressing. Tomorrow is a big day for Doc here and tonight is all about fun." Kate said as she handed them each their drinks.  
  
"Absolutely no depressing talk. I swear. So Kate, how did you hear about this club?" Peyton asked.  
  
"I did PR for their opening a couple of months ago. Scored me a VIP pass for life. Sometimes there are perks to my job," She grinned.  
  
"Like you ever stood in line in your life!" Haley joked.  
  
"Ya well the pass means I can wear what I want." Kate shot back.  
  
"What does that mean?" Peyton was confused.  
  
"It means she didn't have to show some skin to get it. Our Kate here is not above using her god given assets to get what she wants." Haley explained.  
  
Peyton and Haley looked at each other and started laughing. It was a totally Brooke thing to do.  
  
"So Haley, do you get to sit on the bench with all the players?" Peyton asked after the giggles stopped.  
  
"No. My boss Mike is on the bench. I have to be in the arena just in case. If he ever can't make a game then I get to be on the floor but otherwise I'm just the troll in the basement." Haley explained.  
  
"Cool. Are you nervous about the game tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"No. It's just an exhibition game so I don't think anything big will happen. Plus the majority of my job is rehab and physio so game day is kind of irrelevant to me." Haley replied.  
  
"You've done really well for yourself Hales. I'm proud of you." Peyton smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She returned the smile.  
  
The rest of the evening was a blast. Haley was careful about how much she drank, but the girls mostly danced and laughed. They were even home at a respectable hour.  
  
The game went well the next day, Boston beating Chicago by a respectable 12 point margin. There were no injuries so Haley was finished up early. She debated about going to Jake and Peyton's but in the end decided against it. She had a busy week ahead of her and could use the time to rest. They team had a second exhibition game on Friday and Lucas would play in that one. Then it was a week until the season opener. The guys kept her busy in the two weeks before the opener but Haley really loved her job. Lucas had stopped by a couple of times to see her for professional reasons. They kept everything business which Haley liked. She had talked to Peyton and Jake on the phone a couple of times and everything seemed to be falling into a new sort of normal. There would always be some weirdness between them. Everyone was waiting for the Detroit game to see how it would play out. Until then, they had reached an unspoken understanding.  
  
Haley watched a replay of Detroit's opening game on the dish Wednesday night at two am. She had to work the next day at eight but she really wanted to see it. Nathan was still fluid on the court. In the beginning of their relationship she knew virtually nothing about basketball, but she liked to watch him play just the same. It was like poetry in motion. He didn't play a lot of the game, but when he did, he made it count. He even made it onto the sheet with three rebounds and four baskets. It was a good debut for a rookie.  
  
Boston's season opener was on a Friday night and the excitement in the arena was tangible. Even Haley was swept up in it. The great thing about the Celtics organization was that most people weren't just employees – they were fans first and foremost. They worked hard and took pride in their team. Haley was preparing the treatment room for the after game onslaught when Mike came in.  
  
"Haley...getting ready for tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. I think I might be busy after this one." She replied.  
  
"I need another favor."  
  
"What's that?" Haley asked as she was folding some towels.  
  
"I have to be somewhere tonight...can you be on the bench?" Mike asked.  
  
"Where could you have to be that is more important than the opener?" Haley replied.  
  
"It's a long story...can you do it?"  
  
"I'll need to go home and change. I don't have any suitable clothes here." She explained.  
  
"I'll finish up here for you. You can go change now." Mike suggested.  
  
"Are you sure Mike?"  
  
"Definitely. It can't be avoided."  
  
"All right then. Hey, something isn't up with Carmel?" Haley inquired. Carmel was Mike's very pregnant wife.  
  
"Nope, nothing like that. I'll explain later, I promise. I just need you to do this tonight." He said.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'm off for home. I'll be back in an hour." Haley put down her towel and headed for her car.  
  
It was a quick shower and change at home to rush back to the arena. Mike was gone when she got back but the treatment room was done. She then went to the floor to set up whatever she might need through the course of the game. She had butterflies in her stomach but no time to acknowledge how nervous she was. Before she knew it she was watching the team be announced as she took her seat on the end of the bench.  
  
In a hotel across town Mike was taking care of his unavoidable appointment.  
  
"Do you mind if I have the game on while we do this?" Mike asked.  
  
"No, I was hoping you might say that." the stranger replied. ESPN was panning across the bench showing the faces of the players. The screen was filled with Lucas's face.  
  
"How's the new guy doing?" the man asked with a smirk.  
  
"Seems like a good kid." Mike replied.  
  
"A little bit of a show off if you ask..." the man's voice faded away as the camera panned past Haley.  
  
A/N I know – an awful place to end a chapter but...what can I say. Had to be done. So for a while I thought I was being a little over eager, posting everyday but there have been nineteen reviews so far and they just keep inspiring me. Thank you so very much. As always – thoughts? Suggestions? If you like what you read, please let me know - I am officially addicted to reviews. It is my fondest wish to break twenty five. 


	5. Chapter five

Nathan was pretty sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. That wasn't a new thing for him. He'd be walking down the street in some strange city and some girl's long brown hair would stir in the breeze and he'd be convinced it was her. After a while it was just embarrassing. He worked very hard to curb the urge. Plus, if it really were Haley, Luke would have called the second he found her.  
  
"So why did you ask to be traded?" Mike asked.  
  
"My brother is useless without me." Nathan grinned.  
  
"When are they making the announcement?"  
  
"Monday as long as you don't find some life threatening problem."  
  
"Well as far as I can tell Mr. Scott, there is nothing to prevent the trade. It would appear that the Celtics are being taken over by the Scott family." Mike commented.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Our assistant team doctor is Dr. Scott, then your brother, now you."  
  
"Well, there are no doctors in my family, so it's just Lucas and I you have to worry about. Listen, I want to surprise my brother, so can you not tell him that I saw you tonight? I just want to show up at practice on Monday." Nathan explained.  
  
"No problem. So what are you going to do for the weekend? Just hide out in the hotel?" Mike asked.  
  
"Probably. Actually," Nathan started, "could you sneak me into the Fleet Center sometime this weekend? I'd really love to have a look around."  
  
"I don't see why not. It's usually pretty quiet on Sunday mornings. Say nine o'clock?" Mike offered.  
  
"Perfect. Thanks a lot Doc."  
  
"Not a problem. Enjoy your evening Nathan."  
  
Across town at the Fleet Center, Lucas was celebrating his first win in a green jersey. No injuries were sustained in the game so Haley was tidying up her office and getting ready to go home.  
  
Lucas came bounding in the office, full of energy.  
  
"That was so amazing Hales," he said with an ear to ear grin.  
  
"You did good Luke."  
  
"What ever I imagined playing in the NBA would be like, is nothing compared to the real thing. And you know what was the best part?" he asked.  
  
"You scored more points than your little brother in his opener?" Haley replied wryly.  
  
"No...how did you know that?"  
  
"I check the box scores too ya know." She smiled.  
  
"No, the best part was when I was subbed off, I looked down the bench and there you were. I kinda feel sorry for Nathan after tonight. I mean, for every big game of my life either you or Nate were there for me."  
  
"I'm sure some lovely cheerleader was smiling at Nathan during his first game." Haley said.  
  
"All jokes aside, I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"I know what you are going to say. You want me to call Nathan. I get it Luke, I really do."  
  
"It's just if he finds out that I knew you were here and I didn't call him immediately he's gonna be really hurt and I don't want to do that to him. Since you..." Luke drifted off. "Well, I'm his only family. At least the only family he trusts."  
  
"I know. And I appreciate the difficult position you are in and I don't want to make it worse. Do you know how to get a hold of Nathan in Detroit?" Haley asked.  
  
"I do. What are you going to say?"  
  
"I figured I'd start with hello and see where it goes from there."  
  
"Seriously Haley, I don't know how he is going to take hearing from you after all this time. He may just hang up on you." Lucas pondered.  
  
"If that's the worst he does, I'll count myself lucky. Give me the number." Haley pulled out her palm pilot and took down the number. "So what are you going to do now superstar?" she teased.  
  
"Peyton and Jake are meeting us at the players entrance and we are all going out to celebrate! Grab your coat."  
  
The four of them went to a pub and consumed some celebratory drinks. They were like teenagers again and it was nice.  
  
"So, I'm gonna do it." Haley said to Peyton while the boys were fetching drinks.  
  
"Do what?" Peyton asked.  
  
"I'm going to call Nathan tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Scared?" Peyton quizzed.  
  
"Terrified."  
  
"Terrified of what?" Jake asked as the guys rejoined them.  
  
"Haley is going to call Nathan." Peyton offered.  
  
"Are you insane?" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"It's the right thing to do. I don't want you guys to have to lie to Nathan about me being here. It just seems like I should let him know where I am." Haley said.  
  
"Oh, you definitely should let him know, but not with a phone call. Imagine if you will, Nathan's at 7-11 picking up a big gulp, his cell phone rings, "hey honey, it's your long lost ex-wife. How's life treating you? Oh, by the way, I'm in Boston with your brother and two of your oldest friends." Jake replied.  
  
"OK genius, what is she supposed to do?" Peyton defended Haley.  
  
"She needs to get her skinny butt on a plane and go see him." Jake said.  
  
"That's all well and good Jake but I'm not exactly flush with cash and a roundtrip overnight to Detroit isn't in the budget this week." Haley explained.  
  
"Hales, I got cash. I could buy you a ticket." Lucas offered.  
  
"And how do I find him exactly?"  
  
"I've got his address." Lucas said.  
  
"I don't know guys. A phone call is one thing, but showing up on his doorstep? Are you sure that's the wisest plan?"  
  
"Haley, I think it's the only plan." Peyton concurred.  
  
Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Ya Bonnie hi. Sorry to call so late. I need a huge favor. I need a round trip from Boston to Detroit, leaving as soon as possible....ya just put it on my card...and a room at the Marriott – same one I stayed in last time if you can...ya call me back on my cell with the details....Thanks again Bonnie." He clicked his phone shut and turned back to Haley. "Done deal Hales. We should get you home to pack."  
  
"I can't believe I am going to do this." Haley replied.  
  
"We'll take you home." Jake said.  
  
On the way to Haley's apartment Bonnie called back with the travel details. Haley was booked first class on a flight out of Logan airport at nine fifteen. She had an hour layover in Cincinnati, arriving in Detroit at two forty five. The only hitch in the plan was that she wouldn't arrive back in Boston until Monday morning, which meant she would be late for work.  
  
"I'll let Mike know you'll be late Hales. Don't worry I got it covered." Lucas offered.  
  
"So help me god Lucas, if I get fired over this, I am so holding you responsible." Haley said.  
  
"Get some sleep Haley. You have a big day tomorrow." Jake said as they pulled up in front of her apartment.  
  
"Ya, like that is going to happen. I'll call you guys and let you know how it goes. Wish me luck." Haley replied and headed inside.  
  
She was right about one thing; she didn't get a wink of sleep that night. She was more than nervous. Kate was out of town at a conference in Dallas so she didn't even have anyone to talk to. Instead she logged on her computer and made herself a travelling disk. It passed the time. Packing burned through a little more time, and at five am, after finally giving up on getting any sleep, she called a cab and headed to the airport.  
  
Haley threw up on the plane as they were descending into Detroit. She wasn't sure if it was because she was airsick or she was just that nervous. Probably a combination of the two. By four o'clock she was checked into the hotel. Her first thought when she arrived in her room was that NBA rookies made entirely too much money. It wasn't just a room; it was a suite big enough to house four families. She tipped the bellboy, called Lucas to tell him she had arrived safely, and then took a shower to calm her frazzled nerves. After an hour of procrastinating, she pulled out her palm pilot and retrieved Nathan's address. She went down to the lobby and the doorman hailed her a cab. When she pulled up to Nathan's apartment complex she was convinced that rookies made too much money. It was an impressive building. She probably stood in front of the buzzer for five minutes before she found the courage to push the button. After buzzing a total of six times and standing there for twenty minutes she was convinced he wasn't home. She had noticed a café down the block as they were driving up so she decided to get a cup of coffee and come back in an hour. He was probably just out for dinner.  
  
After three cups of coffee and slightly stale danish, she gathered up her courage and tried again. Still no luck. Her only thought was, "Now what?" She didn't want to go back to the coffee shop so she went back to the hotel for some dinner of her own. She had his phone number so she tried that. At best she would at least know he was home. She got voice mail.  
  
"You've reached Nathan's apartment. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I'm in." She hung up. She then had a brainstorm. Maybe he was at practice. So she called the Palace to see if the team was there. Of course no one answered because it was a Saturday night. Maybe she wasn't so smart. Accepting defeat for the moment, she ordered room service and watched a pay per view movie. That used up two hours. She again got back into a cab and tried again. By now it was almost ten o'clock and she was hoping to catch him at home finally. This time she had the cabbie wait for her. She only buzzed once and got no response. It was time to give up for the night. Maybe she would have better luck on Sunday.  
  
While Haley was dreaming in her hotel suite Sunday morning, Mike was giving Nathan a tour of the Center. They had gone to the floor and Nathan had taken some shots in the empty arena. It was still one of his favorite things to do. After showing him the locker room, weight training room and physio, they went back to his office to grab a coke.  
  
"So are you excited about the move?" Mike asked.  
  
"I am. It's how the draft should have gone in the first place but it's all politics. I'm just glad I ended up here...the Celtics are a dynasty and playing with Luke is icing on the cake." Nathan explained.  
  
"Well, I think you'll like it here. We are a full service organization. Dr. Scott, my assistant, does all of the rehab and physio so if you need any help, her office is right down the hall. She's also done some strength training programs for some of the guys. You should check her out." Mike suggested.  
  
"I just might to do that. Thanks for meeting me here today Doc. I really appreciate you coming in."  
  
"No problem. We should get going though, I have a pregnant wife at home and Sunday's are usually our only real day together."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mike held the door open for Nathan and the two of them entered the hallway. "Think you'll get the hang of this place?" Mike asked, alluding to all the twisting corridors.  
  
"I think I...." Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. A shiny brass sign had caught his attention.  
  
"What?" Mike noticed that Nathan was no longer beside him. He looked back to see him pointing at the sign."That's Dr. Scott's office...the one I was telling you about." Mike explained.  
  
"Dr. Haley Scott?" Nathan asked, his voice nearly cracking.  
  
"Yes." Mike was confused.  
  
"She wouldn't happen to be about this tall," Nathan held his had up to the middle of his chest, "brown hair, brown eyes?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact she is." Mike confirmed.  
  
Nathan tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. He strode through the door. He was looking around her desk when Mike followed him in.  
  
"Haley isn't in today. Is there something you are looking for Nathan?" Mike asked from the doorway.  
  
Nathan didn't answer him right away, just kept searching....and then he found it. Nestled in amongst her books on the wall was a picture frame. He pulled it off the shelf. "Is this her? Is this Dr. Scott?" Nathan asked, striding over to Mike to show him the picture.  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Nathan put the picture back on the shelf. He exited the office, saying over his shoulder to Mike, "Thanks again for the tour Doc." He took off in a slow jog out of the building leaving a confused Mike behind.  
  
Meanwhile in Detroit, Haley was still trying to get a hold of Nathan. She spent what remaining money she had on cab rides and coffee. She was having no luck at all and was starting to get discouraged. She tried to call Lucas to see if she could get Nathan's cell phone number but he wasn't answering. One thing for sure her nerves were starting to dissipate. She was beginning to wonder if this trip would be for nothing.  
  
She gave up at ten that night. She had to be at the airport at five am the next morning to catch her six am flight so she needed to get some sleep. Haley wasn't sure if she felt relieved or disappointed.  
  
She was up at four to get to the airport on time. She got dressed in her usual work attire as she would go straight to the Fleet Center from the airport. It was bad enough she was going to be late, but the fact that she didn't accomplish her mission kind of made it seem like it was all for nothing.  
  
The flight home was uneventful and she even managed to keep her breakfast down. She quickly retrieved her bag, found where she had left her car and headed to the arena.  
  
It was shortly after eleven when she arrived and she noticed that there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. It was usually a busy place so it didn't seem odd to Haley. She pulled into her parking space and went to find Mike to apologize for being late. She didn't have to look to far because she ran into him on her way to her office.  
  
"Haley!"  
  
"Mike, I am so sorry I am late. It couldn't be avoided, but I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have the new Scott boy waiting patiently in your office though. Come by after you are done with him and let me know how the game went on Friday," Mike said.  
  
"Sure thing." Haley agreed.  
  
As she was down the hallway her cell phone rang. She looked and saw it was Lucas calling. She smiled. There was no need to answer as she was ten steps from her door, so she pressed the end key.  
  
"You knew I was going to be late Luke, why were you calling me?" she said with a smile as she entered her office. Her desk chair spun around and Haley dropped the phone that was in her hand as the smile from her face evaporated.  
  
"Hello Dr. Scott."  
  
"_Well, at least that explains why Detroit was a bust,"_ Haley thought. "Hey Nathan."  
  
A/N So I'm up to 36 reveiws and no flamers. I can't even explain how much that means to me. For all of you who have waited so patiently for Nathan and Haley to come face to face, wait no more! The next chapter should appease you for the time being. As always, let me know what you think...there were thirteen encouraging reviews for the last chapter, I hope you liked this one as much. Thanks again. 


	6. Chapter six

Haley was prepared to face him in Detroit, but after spending two days looking without success, she had let her guard back down. To walk into her office and see him there did more than suck the air out of her lungs. It made her want to throw up.

For what seemed like an eternity to Haley they simply looked at each other. She finally understood what Peyton meant when she said he was the same but different. He still had dark hair and blue eyes, but the look in his eyes was new. Not necessarily jaded, but wary where there was once laughter and love. He was bigger too, more muscular, less lanky. He always had a confidence in the way he carried himself, but it was as if he had grown into his skin – his confidence wasn't a front he put up anymore. She could see that he had reached the point where he knew he was good at what he did. He had earned his arrogance.

Despite all the shocking things she could have focused on in that moment - him being in Boston, sitting in her office, or him even knowing this was her office - she focused on the fact that he was in warm ups. She had imagined what it would be like to she would see him again a thousand times. She heard in her head all of the eloquent and heartfelt things she would say, and yet in this, her big moment, the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Why are you in a Celtics practice uniform?"

"I was traded this morning." He replied.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"_This conversation is going well_." Haley thought. "So how are you?" she finally spit out.

"I guess that depends on who you ask," Nathan said.

"Well, I guess I am asking you." She replied.

Nathan got up from the chair and walked over to Haley. He still towered over her, and she unconsciously took a step back. Nathan was surprised by her reaction. "Haley...relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said.

"I know that. You just have to give me a minute. It's not every day I walk into my office and ..."

"Imagine how I felt." He said softly.

"Nathan...look..."

"...we need to talk...obviously." He finished. "But I can't right now, I have practice to get to. I've been sitting here in your office for like two hours waiting for you. Are you normally this late for work?"

"No...I was..."

"Wait." He interrupted "Finish that thought later. I'll come by after practice. You'll still be here right? No disappearing into the night?" he half-heartedly teased.

"I'll still be here - not going anywhere." She answered.

"I think I've heard that one before. Are you free for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes."

"OK, well I have a press conference this afternoon but I should be done by five. How about we meet here at six and we'll get something to eat?"

"OK."

"Later," and he left.

Haley wasn't sure what to think. She was expecting anger, confusion, yelling even maybe tears...everything but a casual dinner invitation. Maybe she had thought about the moment for so long that she had blown it up to be this huge thing in her head. Maybe Peyton and Luke were wrong. Maybe he had gotten over her long ago. Truth be told, her first meeting with them had been much more difficult that the one that just took place. It could just be the calm before the storm. Before she had any more time to dwell on her new situation, someone was looking for her down in the weight room. The day was pretty full after that. She put her head down and went to work.

She finished up her last appointment at 5:45. She had tried to rush the day along, hoping that she would have time to go home and at least change her clothes but it appeared the Gods were against her. She only had enough time to freshen up her face before going to her office to meet Nathan. The butterflies were back in full force. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. He was waiting for her again, but this time, in a nearby chair, not behind her desk. He looked like he had time to shower. He was dressed casually in jeans, a blue button down shirt and a leather jacket. Casual or not, it screamed money and was sexy as all hell.

"Here let me help you with that." He said as he took some of the papers from her arms.

"Thanks. Slow start to the day but ended with a bang. You looked showered and ready to go." She smiled. He returned the smile and her stomach went crazy.

"And you look the same as you did this morning," Nathan commented.

"I've been pretty busy since the last time I saw you."

"I know, that's why we need to go for dinner. To catch up." Nathan was referring to the past five years, while she meant since the morning.

"Are you really hungry? Like right now hungry?" She asked. "Because if it could wait, I'd really love to go home and shower. I probably smell. I could meet you at a restaurant somewhere...anywhere."

"No way. I am not letting you out of my sight. If you need to shower then I'm coming with you. Do you have a car here?" he asked.

"I do. You really don't mind waiting?" Haley asked nervously.

"I've waited five years, what's another hour."

"OK, then let's get out of here." She locked the office behind her and led the way to the car.

"So, how was your first practice?" she asked, making an attempt at small talk. In the close confines of car she became acutely aware of his aftershave, or cologne. Whatever it was, it made her head swim. He had changed it since the last time she saw him, but it occurred to her that it probably wasn't the only thing that had changed.

"Good. Luke was surprised...well sort of. He heard the announcement on his way into the arena. Still, I think I look good in green." He offered with a smirk.

Haley laughed in response. She pulled her car into the underground parking lot of her building and they took the elevator to the apartment. Haley opened the door to find the place empty. Kate was still in Dallas.

"Make yourself at home," she said as she turned on some lights. "I'll be twenty minutes."

"Nice apartment Haley." He commented.

"Thanks. You'd have to thank Kate for that. She's my roommate and she found, and mostly paid for, the place." She explained.

"Go shower. I'm hungry." He shooed her off.

In record time Haley was ready to go. She dressed to match in a white button down shirt and jeans. She came back into the living room to find Nathan, coat hanging on a nearby chair, sprawled out quite comfortably on her couch watching ESPN. She went to the closet to grab her coat.

"I ordered food in, I hope you don't mind. I couldn't wait any longer." Nathan said over his shoulder.

Haley stopped in her tracks, and then proceeded to put her coat away again.

"I didn't take that long." She teased.

"I know, but I was hungry. So, what's with the suitcase?" he asked referring to the bag he had carried up from the car.

"I flew in this morning. Went straight to work from the airport." She replied.

"Flew in from where?" he asked.

Here was the moment. She could actually feel it. This was when things were going to go from casual to intense. "Detroit actually."

Nathan sat up from his semi-reclining position. "What were you doing in Detroit?" he asked.

At that very moment she was saved by the buzzer. Dinner had arrived. She fetched her purse and went to pay the delivery guy. It appeared that Nathan had ordered pizza. "Dinner is here," she sang out from the kitchen. Nathan appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Did you hear me?" Nathan asked, leaning against the wall.

"I did."

"Well then, what were you doing in Detroit?" He repeated.

She placed her palms on the counter top and slowly looked up at him. "What do you think I was doing in Detroit? I went to see you." She said. He turned around and went back to the living room. "Nathan...wait...." She followed him out to find him putting his coat on. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't."

"Do what?" Haley was confused.

"Be all casual, like there isn't this huge....thing" he motioned with his arms outstretched in frustration, "in the room. But I can't."

"So, let's talk about the thing." She replied.

He thought about her offer for a minute. "How long have you been with the Celtics?" He asked.

"I guess it's about two months now."

"Well, that explains how you knew I was in Detroit. Luke told you. I suppose you've been hanging out with Peyton and Jake too." His temper was starting to show.

"Listen, Luke wanted to tell you the minute he saw me, but I asked him not to. Don't be mad at him. As for Peyton and Jake, I only started talking to them when Lucas showed up. And for the record, I knew you were in Detroit before he came to Boston. I saw the draft news."

"That doesn't make it better Haley. That makes it worse. You knew where I was for two months and you didn't say anything."

It was an opening to come clean, and seeing him stand there, coat in hand, she felt the need to say something that would make him stay. "I always knew where you were Nathan." She said softly.

"Well, I wish I could say the same." He started raising his voice. She was almost thankful that he did. This was what she was prepared for.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions...ask me anything. I owe you that." She said and sat down, motioning for him to do the same.

He didn't immediately sit down. She could tell he was thinking about it but was clearly conflicted. "You know what? For the last five years I've wondered...almost to the point of distraction, what happened to us? Did I miss some sign that you were unhappy? I wondered if maybe I had done something to drive you away. I worried about you, if you were safe, if something had happened to you....so many things. I went through every human emotion possible. At first I wanted to find you to get some answers, and then it was to make sure you were OK. When I was in the arena on Sunday and I came across your office...well I don't know how I felt. I had looked for so long, I just couldn't believe that it was that easy to find you. I mean, what are the chances?"

"So ask your questions Nathan," Haley repeated.

"I always figured something had driven you away...I mean we were so happy, something had to have forced you to leave. Not once in the last five years did I ever consider that maybe your note was the whole truth. I just couldn't believe I had been that wrong about someone I loved so much." Haley wanted to jump right in then and tell him that he was right, that Dan had driven her away.

"Nathan," she attempted to interrupt him.

"Wait, I'm not finished. All this time, you've known where I was...at Duke, in Detroit?" He asked.

"Yes," she said very quietly, not really sure where he was going.

"So the only thing that prompted you seeking me out was that you didn't want Luke to have to lie to me."

"It's not like that Nathan," she replied.

"But I think it is Haley. There is something I've always wanted to tell you. You changed me. And not just when you left although that was a kick in the teeth. You believed in me before you had a reason to and you made me believe in myself. So as I see it, you don't owe me anything." He started walking toward the door

"Nathan, wait..." She called out.

"There's nothing left to say Haley."

"How can you say that? You've done all the talking."

"The way I see it _Hales_," he emphasized for hurtfulness, "you've had five years to talk to me. If the only thing that prompted your offer of an explanation is because of my brother, then I don't want it. And for that matter, I don't need it. I guess I'll see you around the arena." And he left.

The very second the door shut, the tears started flowing. After fifteen minutes of sobbing alone, she picked up the phone.

"Peyton? Can I come over?" Haley asked through her still free flowing tears.

"I'll come to you. Give me twenty minutes." And Peyton hung up.

A/N just a warning that the next chapter is long...I'll leave my real note there. -Carys


	7. Chapter seven

Nineteen minutes later there was a buzz at the door. Haley opened it carrying her box of Kleenex. Peyton immediately gave her a hug.

"Oh Peyton," Haley sobbed.

"I know. I heard." She led Haley to the couch.

"How?"

"Where do you think he's staying?" Peyton explained. "Look, it's gonna be OK. We'll figure something out."

"I was expecting him to be angry, to yell at me. I was NOT prepared for what happened tonight." Haley said through her now subsiding tears.

"What did happen?"

"He was calm. He didn't want an explanation. He just...nothing. It was so surreal. I told him that I knew he was he'd been drafted, that I knew he went to Duke, and he...he changed. All of the sudden. Shit, I can't explain it. It was like he felt nothing. I mean, I got more of a reaction out of you and Luke. When he showed up in my office this morning he was all, acting like we were old high school friends. Very casual, certainly no sense of history there. He invites me out for dinner, we come back here, I tell I him I went to Detroit to see him and then he left. You guys all made it seem like he was so broken up about my leaving, but after tonight...maybe his ego was more hurt than his actual feelings." Haley suggested.

"No one can nurse an ego for five years Haley." Peyton pointed out.

"A million dollars says Dan Scott could." Haley shot back.

"That is not fair. Nathan is nothing like Dan, and what we told you was the truth. I don't know what happened today but it's all gonna work out."

"Maybe it already has. Maybe he just needed to see me to realize he's gotten over me."

"Maybe." Peyton offered in mock agreement.

"You really think so?" Haley replied instantly.

"You are such a bad liar. You tried to tell me that you weren't still in love with him and look at you...just like when you were fifteen and worried about his motives. I'll be honest with you Hales, I have no idea what is going on in Nathan's head but it will all come out eventually. You know that no one from Tree Hill can keep a secret for any length of time." Peyton smiled. "Now dry your eyes, and let's eat some of that pizza I saw on the kitchen table."

Peyton stayed with Haley for a couple of hours and then went home. Haley had spent so much energy that night crying that sleep came easily.

She was up at five am the next morning and at the Fleet Center by seven. She felt bad for being late the day before so she wanted to put in some extra hours. Mike stopped by her office about nine to see how she was doing.

"I never did get to ask you, how was your first game on the bench?" Mike asked.

"Totally surreal." Haley admitted.

"I need to talk to you about something Haley." Mike said as he sat down.

"What's up?" Haley was sure she was going to get a lecture about being late the day before.

"Well, we need to look at the schedule and make some decisions." He started.

"Decisions?"

"I just want to start off by saying that you are doing a fantastic job. Some of the players have commented how impressed they are by you, especially considering your age."

"That's always nice to hear." Haley smiled.

"Well, normally I would take all of the away games. The team usually doesn't travel with both of us and I've been here longer, but I was talking to Coach Simmons and as it gets closer to Carmel's due date, I am going to want to stick closer to home. I suggested to him that we send you. He was all for it. How do you feel about that?" Mike asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. I have no life, so I'm available whenever you need me."

"Why is that?" Mike asked.

"Why is what?" Haley was confused.

"You are young, single and not hard on the eyes. How come most nights you are here instead of out at some bar fighting off old guys like me with a stick?" Mike teased. He was far from old at thirty-five.

"Actually Mike, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about. I don't know how closely you looked at my application, but I'm divorced."

"How the hell are you divorced at twenty two?"

"Got married at sixteen. But that's not the part I have to tell you about. My ex-husband now plays on this team. I totally understand if you want my resignation."

"Nathan Scott right?" Mike asked.

"How did you know it was Nathan and not Lucas."

"Nathan's reaction to your name made me think there was some kind of history there. Are things amicable between you?"

"We've been apart for five years now. I actually had dinner with him last night and things seem fine. Is this considered a conflict of interest?" Haley asked.

"I think as long as it doesn't affect how you two do your jobs that we won't have a problem."

"Thanks Mike...for being so understanding. It means a lot to me." Haley admitted.

"No need. Now, let's look at the calendar and hammer out a travel plan."

The two of them worked until lunchtime on the schedule. It seemed that Haley was going to need some new luggage for all the travelling she was going to do. She was excited about the prospect as she hadn't seen much of the country in her twenty-two years. At twelve thirty Lucas stopped by her office.

"I am so sorry Haley. I had no idea he was coming."

"It's OK Lucas, it's not your fault. It was a little shocking to find him waiting for me in here yesterday morning, but c'est la vie. Is there something you needed?" she asked.

"Do you have time to do a program for me?" he replied.

"Sure." She grinned. "Why don't we order some lunch and go over what you are looking for." Which is exactly what they did.

For the next two weeks Boston only had home games so Haley was kept pretty busy. Her and Nathan gave each other a wide berth. They crossed paths occasionally in the weight room, and nodded at each other. To an outsider they seemed like colleagues. No one would have ever guessed at their past relationship. Haley was getting used to being treated as an acquaintance but sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't be better if they could just yell, scream, get it all out and start over. She was still spending a lot of hours at work, but that was mostly to avoid her rediscovered friends. Peyton, Jake and Luke often invited her along to movies or clubs but she always had some excuse why she couldn't go. She was pretty sure Nathan would be there and she didn't want to make things awkward for them. The only time she could be counted on to hang out with Peyton and Jake was when the team was on the road. They always had a good time together and they never talked about Nathan.

One night, late in September, Haley had what seemed like the entire Fleet Center to herself. She had taken up running on the treadmill to clear her head before she went home. She had been keeping a steady pace for about twenty minutes when she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"Jake, how did you get in here?" Haley asked as she stepped off.

"Luke left me a key to the players entrance."

"What are you doing here?" Haley grabbed a towel and wiped off her neck.

"If Mohammed won't come to the mountain, the mountain comes to Mohammed. We need to talk Hales."

"About what?"

"Nathan."

"Everything is cool with Nathan. He seems to be settling in well with the team...I mean it's only been a couple of months but..." Haley drifted off.

"If I wanted to talk about Nathan's basketball adjustment I'd have called Luke and you know it. Look, I get that things are weird between you two, but the only way that is going to change is if you guys spend some time together. Brooke and Tim are flying out next weekend for the game and Peyton's birthday. We are having a party at our place and we really want you to come. No excuses. If things really are as cool as you are trying to make me believe then it shouldn't be a problem for you to come."

Jake knew he had caught Haley in a bluff and was curious as to what her reaction might be. "I just don't want anyone to be uncomfortable because I'm there Jake."

"Well it **is** going to be uncomfortable...there isn't any way around that. The only way it gets easier is if we are all in the same room and everyone realizes it's time to get over the past. It's been two months now, and it's time we all stopped pussy footing around. I'm asking you to do this for Peyton. She was so happy when you turned up again and now she feels pulled between you and Nate and Luke."

"I still hang out with you guys." Haley defended herself.

"Ya, when the team is on the road. Avoiding things doesn't make them go away Haley." Jake pointed out.

"Worked pretty well for me in the past." Haley shot back.

"Really? You think so?" Jake fired at her. He took a breath. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm not naive and I don't think that one party will put everything back the way it was before, I just believe that the this is the only way it can get better. I honestly don't know where Nathan's head is at when it comes to you but I just think that for one night we can all get together and hang out. Please, do this for Peyton."

"I'll be there." Haley caved. "Can I at least bring Kate?" she smiled.

"Of course. So seven thirty, Peyton's apartment?"

"I'll be there. You are a good guy Jake." Haley said.

"I know. It's my role in life to be the good guy," he grinned. "I'll let you get back to your work out. See you Saturday."

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" Haley asked Kate when she got home.

"Nothing set in stone yet, why what's up?" Kate asked.

"It's Peyton's birthday and Jake is having a party. Interested in coming?"

"Sure. Why do I feel like there is a catch." Kate was nothing if perceptive.

"Nathan and Lucas will be there." Haley admitted.

"Can I tell them what I really think?" she smiled.

"Absolutely not but, I promise to keep the drama to a minimum. Truth of the matter is I'm kinda glad I am doing this. I start my road trip on Wednesday and I would like to have things a little better between Nathan and I before we go."

"I don't get it." Kate was confused.

"I know that Nathan has been going to Mike for his treatments. We are on the road for two weeks and there will be no Mike to act as a buffer." Haley explained.

"All right, but if I see one person picking on you, all bets are off. I get to say what I really think of all this crap. Deal?"

"Deal. So, now the question of the day is, what will I wear to this party?" Haley smiled.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Haley was spending most of her free time at work with Mike getting up to speed on the players he specifically treated. They had two home games that week so Mike took the bench for one and Haley had the other. She had managed to cram in a lunch with Lucas in her office one day that was purely social in nature. He wanted to talk about how happy he was she was coming to Peyton's birthday party. The day of the party the Celtics had an afternoon game. It was Haley's turn to be on the bench game and although she had done a few more of those since the season opener, they always made her a little nervous. She much preferred to be the troll in the basement. The upcoming road trip was a pretty big deal for the team. They were going to Vancouver, Toronto, New York, and Detroit so it would be two weeks living out of a suitcase. Haley was really looking forward to it.

Saturday dawned bright and early and Haley was at the Fleet Center by nine am. Mike wasn't going to be in at all that day so Haley had a busy day ahead of her. She managed to get a call into Kate to make sure they had their plans set. Kate was coming by the arena at eight to pick Haley up. She had brought a change of clothes with her and was going to shower and get ready there after the game. Tip off was at three and her office was pretty busy in the morning. She had a forty-five minute break at one and snuck into Mike's office to grab a coke.

"Mike, I'm so glad you are here..."

Haley stood up to find Nathan standing there. "Hey Nate. Mike is actually off today." She explained.

"Oh."

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Naw, forget about it. I'll see you around." And he went to leave.

"Nathan, wait. I know Mike has been working on your elbow. Did you need something before the game?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"Look. You can't let your personal feelings for me get in the way of your game. Meet me in the treatment room in five minutes and I'll work on it. We are about to go on the road together for two weeks. What if your elbow bothers you then?" She pointed out.

"Five minutes...OK." He acquiesced.

Haley went back to her office and put a note on the door that she was in the treatment room in case anyone was looking for her. Nathan was sitting on the table when she arrived.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"This is what I do Nathan. Let me know when it hurts." She started working on him. After ten minutes, Nathan declared that it felt better and jumped off the table. "Listen, Nate..." she was about to tell him that she was coming to the party tonight but then thought better of it. No need to distract him before the game.

"What?" he asked.

"Good luck out there." She replied.

The game was a good one. Boston won, but not easily and both Nathan and Lucas had quite a bit of floor time. They had quickly become fan favorites and the cheers really were something to hear. The game was injury free so as soon as the locker room cleared out, Haley figured it was OK to close up her office and start getting ready for the party. Kate arrived promptly at eight and was duly impressed with Haley's look.

"Are we trying to get the ex back tonight?" Kate asked. Haley was dressed in head to toe black, narrow pants, off the shoulder shirt. She had left her hair down and it had a little bit of wave to it. She was even wearing makeup.

"No. I just figured if I looked well put together that maybe I might feel that way too." Haley admitted.

"Well, mission accomplished. Let's go have some fun. I can hardly wait to meet Brooke Davis." Kate smiled. It wasn't often that celebrities impressed Kate. She had done enough PR for high profile clubs that it was almost second nature to her but she did like Brooke's work.

"I think you and Brooke are really going to hit it off." Haley smiled in reply.

They arrived at the party fashionably late – everyone was already there and the music was blaring. Peyton greeted them at the door. Before she could even get a word in edge wise Brooke came bouncing up.

"Tutor girl!" she squealed.

"Brooke." They hugged.

"I'm so glad you came. What a night! All the old gang." Brooke said with a smile.

"So everyone is here?" Haley asked.

"Yep, I picked Tim up in Vegas, the two superstars are in the corner with their cheer sluts and now you."

"Cheer what?" Kate asked.

"Brooke, this is my roommate Kate Jones. Kate, this is Brooke Davis." Haley made the introductions as Peyton took their coats.

"Any friend of Tutor Girl is...well, anyway." Brooke said in typical fashion. "As I was saying, the Scott brothers are in the corner with their cheer sluts, at least Nate is. Once a dog, always a dog I say." Brooke babbled. "You guys need drinks. I'll be right back." And off she scampered.

Haley gave Peyton a questioning look. "Ya, I wanted to let you know, Nate brought a date tonight." Peyton said sympathetically.

"Does this mean I can say whatever I want?" Kate interjected with a smile.

"No!" Haley quickly replied.

"I'm sorry Hales." Peyton offered.

"Don't be. He has every right to date whoever he wants. It's fine. Happy Birthday by the way." Haley hugged her.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled. "Let's go find those drinks Brooke was talking about."

It didn't take Nathan long to notice that Haley was there. The apartment wasn't big enough for them to avoid each other. Lucas was the one who came over first.

"Hales, I'm glad you finally arrived."

"Well, not all of us are finished work when the buzzer sounds." Haley teased. "I'd like to introduce you to my roommate Kate...finally."

"Nice to meet you Lucas. I've heard lots about you, and not all of it is bad." Kate grinned.

"Down Kate." Haley warned lightheartedly.

"So this is the best friend who replaced me, huh?" Lucas said.

"I don't know about replaced, I'd rather call it improved." Kate joked.

"She's a wily one Haley. I can see why you like her. I'd better be careful." Lucas smiled.

"You got that right mister." Kate shot back. "So, where's your brother?"

"Direct too I see. That's him over there in the corner." Lucas pointed out.

"Lead the way Haley. Don't you think after all this time I deserve an introduction?" Kate prodded.

"Kate...I...." Haley was stumped.

"I guess I could go introduce myself, but then I don't know exactly what I might say...any old thing might pop into my head and out of my mouth..." Kate goaded.

"OK fine, let's go." Haley led her over to Nathan and his date. She recognized the girl from the arena. She was one of the nicer cheerleaders the team had. Haley had even done a treatment for her for an old ankle injury.

Nathan seemed genuinely surprised that she was approaching him, but in all fairness, he didn't run away. "Hey Nate. How's the elbow?" Haley started.

"Good. Do you know Melissa?" He replied.

"I do. How are you Mel?"

"I'm good." Melissa smiled as Nathan put his arm around her.

"_That stings_," Haley thought.

"I'm Kate, Haley's roommate. I've heard a lot about you Nathan." Kate interjected in an attempt to save Haley.

"Nice to meet you Kate. So, what have you heard about me?" He gave her his smirk.

"I think you need another drink Kate. We just wanted to come over and say hello. Mel, Nate, we'll chat later. Come on Kate." She nearly tore Kate's arm out of the socket pulling her toward the bar area.

"Relax Hales. I would never embarrass you," Kate reassured her. "I just wanted to get a little dig back for the arm thing that's all. Don't worry, I got your back."

"Got her back about what?" Brooke popped up.

"Nothing."

"Ya, so what's the story Tutor girl. You and Nate on speaking terms?" Blunt as always.

"Sort of. We work together." Haley said.

"Ya, I heard about that. So what I don't get is three months ago I get an e-mail from superstar. It's full of the usual bull crap about, _have you seen Haley, have you_ _heard anything_ blah blah blah, and I come here tonight, you two are in the same room and he has his arm around a cheer slut."

"You know Brooke," Haley pointed you. "**you** used to be a cheer leader?"

"I know. Which is exactly why I know the difference between a cheer slut and a cheer leader. What is the deal?"

"There is no deal."

"Well that's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Nate!" she shouted out. "Nathan Scott get your superstar ass over here, and leave your date behind."

A/N OK, that was a long one I know. If you are still with me, thanks! Just to let you know, I've finished the next chapter, just working on edits and the outline is done so it shouldn't take to long to finish up. We are a little over half way there. For everyone who reviewed - THANK YOU so much. You inspire me to sit in my uncomfortable chair for hours longer than a doctor would recommend. A special thanks to those who have given me encouragement and feed back on each chapter. I love to hear what you are thinking. If you are reading and haven't reviewed yet, please take a second and let me know what you think. As always, I'm open for suggestions/thoughts but please keeps flames on low. - Carys


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N at the beginning today...realized that I'm eight chapters in and no disclaimer. Obviously I don't own OTH or anything to do with it. This was a super long chapter (but my personal favorite) so I split it into two. But then I really wanted you to have both parts at once so I'm posting both. Thank you again for all the encouraging reviews. They really make my day. So, always, thought/suggestions or just let me know what you think. And now, on with the story....Carys_

Haley looked like a lamb about to be slaughtered. She pleaded desperately with her eyes to Kate to save her. Kate, who usually was good under pressure, also seemed dumbfounded by Brooke's actions. In fact the whole party seemed to have stopped when Brooke started yelling for Nathan. Haley caught Peyton's attention but it seemed she too did not know what to do. Nathan took his time strolling over to where Kate, Brooke and Haley were standing.

"What?" he asked as he stood before them, hands deep in his jean pockets. Everyone was watching in anticipation for what Brooke would say next. It seemed like even the music stopped, although it didn't.

"Jagielski," Brooke yelled out which wasn't really necessary because he was standing right behind her.

"Yes Brooke?" he asked making her jump around.

"Your apartment empty?" she asked.

"Yes, Jenny is at a sleep over. Why?"

"Is it open?" Brooke demanded.

"Again, yes."

"Good." Brooke grabbed Nathan and Haley each by the hand and dragged them across the hall. She flipped on the lights and then pushed them down together on the sofa. "I'd just like it to be noted for the record that I have grown as a person. Proof being that I didn't smack the two of you around in front of the whole party, which I think is a sign of great maturity on my part."

"Brooke, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Nathan asked.

"I've come to realize that our incestuous little high school group all have definite roles that we play. You and Luke do the jerk/nice guy switch off depending on the day, Peyton is our deep and troubled artist, Jake is the all around great guy, Haley is our sweet and innocent and me...well I'm the shit disturber. Second to that, I also have a history of both breaking you two up and putting you back together and I'll have you know that I take my role very seriously. So I feel it's my responsibility to lock the two of you in this apartment until you can come to some sort of agreement that you are either meant to be together or be mortal enemies. Because let's face it, you guys staring across a room at each other watching to see if the other is looking is just plain pathetic."

"We work together now Brooke and it's important that we maintain some sort of friendly relationship." Haley said.

"Bullshit. That line might work on people who haven't known you your entire lives, but it doesn't work on me."

"I've said all I need to say." Nathan said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Did you tell her that you loved her?" Brooke shot back.

"Brooke, really. This is not necessary. Nathan and I like the way things are now. It works for us. Nate and I worked things out when he first got to Boston." Haley said.

"That's not what I heard." Brooke said.

"Well, then you heard wrong." Haley said.

"OK Haley, did you tell Nate why you left?" Brooke asked her point blank. Haley's answer was silence. "Well did you?"

"He didn't want to know." Haley said quietly.

"Well I want to know." Brooke said. "But before I can know, he has to. So I am now going to leave you to your own devices. Beat the crap out of each other, have sex on this crappy couch... I don't care. Just don't come back into that party pretending that you are friends. Cause let me give you a tip, you'll never be just friends. You have too much history for that." And with that she stalked out.

Nathan and Haley sat on the couch in silence for five minutes without moving an inch. Nathan was the first to break. He looked over to see what Haley was doing. Her head was down so her hair covered her face and her shoulders were shaking. He instantly put his arm around her thinking she was crying

"Don't cry Hales. Brooke can be a little....harsh." he said. Haley lifted her head and let the laughter out.

"Harsh is a nice way of putting it." Haley said through her giggles.

Nathan, relieved that Haley wasn't crying, started laughing too.

"I think I now know why Brooke is such a successful actress. She has the dramatic down cold." Nathan offered.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Haley agreed. Once the laughter subsided Haley spoke up. "I don't want to be your enemy Nathan."

"You're not my enemy Haley. I don't even really know you anymore."

"Do you think she's right Nathan?"

"About what?"

"That we will never be friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She was right when she said we have a lot of history." Nathan said.

"But isn't history by definition supposed to be in the past?" Haley asked.

"Didn't you once tell me if I didn't know my history I would be doomed to repeat it?" Nathan smiled.

"Yes, but I seriously doubt either one of us is about to forget. I guess what I am trying to say is...well I've missed my friends. I missed Luke and Peyton and Jake and even Brooke, tonight notwithstanding. And you." Haley admitted. "I mean... you said it, we don't really know each other anymore so why don't we start there? Just get to know each other again. "

"Things will never be the same Hales."

"I know that. I just want a chance to get to know you. Who knows, maybe we'll find out we really are mortal enemies, or maybe we will prove Brooke wrong and be friends again. I'm not looking for anything more than that just a chance. Do you think that's possible?" She said.

"Anything is possible Haley. Hell, Tim has a real job with responsibilities. I think that proves it." He grinned.

"OK then. Well, I should let you get back to Mel. She is probably wondering what the hell is going on," Haley said.

"About Mel...Haley I never would have brought her tonight if I had known you were coming." Nathan explained.

"It's fine Nate. If we are going to be friends then we can't worry about what the other person might or might not be feeling. Mel is a great girl," Haley couldn't believe she got those words out, "and I have no claim on you. Just like, when you come to me at work I won't pull any punches with you either. If we stand any chance of being friends we need to be totally honest with each other from this moment forward. Deal?" Haley stuck out her hand.

Nathan thought about it for a split second and then took her hand in his. Haley immediately felt like she had been shocked but she saw no such reaction on Nathan's face. It made her a little sad. "Deal." He said.

"So let's get back to the real party." Haley smiled and stood up. They had a long way to go but she felt really good about their first steps.

"Hales," He said as she walked toward the door. She stopped and glanced back at him, "I missed you too."

Brooke found her a few minutes after they had re-entered the party. She pulled her aside. "So am I to assume that because neither one of you have black eyes, that you took door number two?" She asked with a smile.

"No, we did not have sex Brooke. We decided to start over. To see if we are really enemies..."

"I guess it's a start. Aren't you glad I came tonight?" Brooke said.

"Surprisingly, yes." Haley smiled.

The rest of the party was uneventful by comparison, which was fine by Haley. She had enough drama that night to last her at least a month. Haley and Kate left at around one.

"So you're friend Brooke is quite..." Kate was looking for the right descriptive.

"I know, there isn't a word that quite captures Brooke. She's an original." Haley offered.

"How did it go?" Kate asked.

"We agreed to get to know each other again. We'll see. I'm glad it happened though. It makes the upcoming road trip a little less terrifying."

"And you were worried that I'd open my big mouth." Kate grinned.

"Thanks for coming Kate. I really appreciate it."

"No problem sweetie. That's what best friends do."

Sunday was a quiet day at home which was well deserved. Haley even stayed away from the arena, but not from her run. There was a park near her apartment that she took the opportunity to try out. Kate was leaving Monday morning for LA for an overnight trip so the girls stuck close to home most of the day. Brooke called before she left, promising to keep in touch which Haley was looking forward to. Haley spent Monday and Tuesday getting ready for the trip. There were so many details to take care of that she lived at the Center. She still managed to get her run in but it was usually at around ten o'clock at night. On Tuesday she had company in the gym. Lucas was there picking up some last minute things before they boarded the plane the next morning and was surprised to see Haley in the training room.

"Do you sleep here too?" he asked.

"It feels like it." She said as she stepped off the treadmill. "Are you ready for the road series?"

"I think so. I don't know how much floor time I'll see but..."

"I'm sure you'll be starting in no time Luke. Your game has been steadily improving." Haley commented.

"Ya...I'm just antsy to play more. It's like when I went to Duke. I came out of Tree Hill as a starting senior who got all the playing time I wanted, to being the rookie begging for five minutes."

"Anything in this life worth having is worth earning." Haley said.

"Does that apply to Nathan too?" Lucas asked.

"I suppose it does."

"Are you ever going to tell him why you left?"

"Is this you asking or him?" Haley said. "Because I offered to tell him and he didn't want to hear it."

"Maybe more me than him." Lucas admitted.

"You know I can't. I feel bad enough that I told Peyton and Jake the whole story but in my defense it was an emotional night and I'd had a lot to drink. Nathan thinks I've moved on, and it seems to help him to believe that. I made a mistake when I asked you to lie to him about me being here. If I tell you what happened back then and he ever found out that I told you before I told him...any friendship we manage to build would be gone. I feel lucky enough to be blessed with a second chance, I don't think I'd get a third."

"Well, in case you were interested, we definitely had words about me knowing you were in Boston." Lucas grimaced.

"Was it bad?" Haley asked.

"Let's just say I would have rather he yelled and screamed at me."

"I know that feeling." Haley agreed. "Listen, you should get home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. And I need to shower."

"Sure thing Doc. See you on the plane." Lucas left her to clean up.

When Haley got home that night she was surprised to find Kate still up. Usually after a turnaround flight for Kate, she had such bad jet lag that she went straight to bed.

"What are you doing up?" Haley asked.

"Wanted to talk to you." She replied, handing her a cup of coffee. "Brooke was on my flight yesterday."

"Really?"

"I like her Haley. She is really great."

"I know. All of them are. You know how in life you have stages of friends, some from childhood, some from high school, the ones in college and then your work friends?" Haley started to explain. Kate nodded in agreement. "Well, I got really lucky with the friends I had in high school because they are all good people."

"You know when you told me the story of your divorce, the first thought I had was how crazy you were to get married at sixteen. I mean who does that? But after meeting everyone I get it," Kate said. "but at the same time I am totally confused."

"Confused? Why?"

"Were you scared?" Kate asked.

"Of Dan?"

"Were you scared because you were only sixteen and you had a life people only dream about having? Because I cannot for the life of me figure out why you let it all go? After meeting Nathan and seeing you together there is no doubt in my mind that the chemistry is there, even after all this time. And your friends...well, if Brooke is any example, they would have had your back."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. And the proof is in the fact that you even though you disappeared off the face of the earth to them for five years, within days of meeting up again, they are totally there for you. Brooke filled me in on a lot of stuff. She freely admits that you weren't the best of friends back then, but she genuinely likes you, and when she yelled out for Nathan on Saturday night, well I was worried. But her first instinct, five years after seeing you last, was to put the two of you back together. That a real friend Hales. So what could Dan have done that forced you to give it all up? Because I get the impression that if he had pushed you, there would have been five sets of hands pushing him back."

"Dan held all the cards back then Kate." Haley said.

"Not for you he didn't. Maybe for Nathan, but I don't necessarily buy that either. Dan didn't have anything on you."

"Maybe he did." Haley said. "Maybe he had my number all along."

_Flashback _

_"Come on Haley...you really don't think this thing with my son is going to last do you? Once he goes to college he won't need you anymore, you'll have served your purpose." Dan said, standing in their apartment living room._

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"You surely aren't naive enough to think that what you have is going to last forever? You are a means to an end for Nathan. He may not realize it now, but marrying you was just another way for him to stick it to me. Once he's at Duke, I won't be there and he won't be able to throw you in my face anymore and your usefulness will be done. Look, we both want the same thing for him. An NBA career. If you love him as much as you say you do, just leave. Then he can think that he did it on his own and you can spare yourself the pain of being told to your face that you weren't the love of his life, because basketball will always be the love of Nathan's life." _

_"You don't know Nathan anymore, maybe you never did. Nathan loves me." Haley stated._

_"But more than he than he loves the game? You may be right, I don't know my son very well these days, but am I lying? Because basketball has been his passion since he was six years old and he first picked up a ball. Can you really compete with that?" Dan asked._

_"So what, this threat about the scouts is a lie?" Haley asked._

_"Oh no. I'll definitely tell them if you don't go. I just want to make sure that you know why you are leaving, because it's for yourself as much as for him. And ten years from now, when you are watching Nathan on Sportsline, playing to a sold out crowd, adored by millions...I want you to remember that it was a choice for you to leave. Not an easy choice, I'll give you that but we all have tough choices to make. Think of this as a way to avoid the inevitable. You can sleep better later on knowing that you left for a good cause. Good for you and good for Nathan. _

_"Don't you really mean good for you?"_

_"What ever you need to tell yourself Haley."_

_End Flashback_


	9. Chapter nine

After the interesting night of revelations with Kate, Haley had problems sleeping. In the first year after she left Tree Hill, there were so many nights she lay awake thinking of the conversation with Dan. Those thoughts had subsided over time, but reliving it with Kate brought everything back. It was such odd timing too, because really felt like her and Nathan had made some good first steps at Peyton's party. She woke up Wednesday morning, knowing that she had to put those thoughts out of her mind. This road trip would require her full attention, so she pushed all thoughts of Dan Scott to the back of her mind and headed to the airport.

The Celtics had a gorgeous private plane for away games. Even Haley was shocked. There was a lounge, a TV area with new movies playing, even sleeping quarters with beds. It was a veritable palace in the sky. Their first stop was Vancouver and the trip to get there was nearly seven hours. Haley took her iPod and laptop to pass the time. The flight itself was uneventful and when they landed, while the players went to the hotel to check in, Haley went to the arena to meet with the Grizzlies team doctor to find out where she could work. Mike had explained that most teams were good about sharing space before a game but to check before incase she needed to set up temporary shop in the hotel. The Grizzlies did have space for her so she went back to the hotel to get something to eat and then go to bed. Despite the fact that she had been sitting on a plane for the better part of the day, she found that she was pretty tired.

The next morning she had a meeting with Coach Simmons to discuss any concerns she might have about the players. This was standard routine for the road. She informed him that she felt the starting line up was in good shape. Some of the guys wanted treatments before the game to help them loosen up so she was booked for the morning and part of the afternoon too. She promised to let him know if anything new came up during the day. Tip off was at seven so once she was done with her appointments, she went back to the hotel to change for the game. She ran into Nathan in the elevator.

"Where've you been all day?" he asked.

"At the arena. How about you? I thought for sure you'd come by to let me check out your elbow." She responded.

"It's feeling pretty good today. I may need some time after the game though."

"No problem. I'm in room 1215. Just come by." She offered. "This is me," She said as the doors opened. "I'll see you on the floor."

The game was a nightmare start to finish. The guys played like they had lead in their shoes and got beaten by a huge margin. It was another injury free game, at least when it came to physical ones. She knew from experience that after a loss, most of the guys wanted some alone time. She hung around the arena for an hour just in case and then headed back to the hotel. They were flying to Toronto in the afternoon and would have two days of rest before they played again. Haley was thankful for that. They obviously needed some time to recuperate and regroup.

At twelve thirty there was a knock at her door. She wasn't asleep yet but she was in her pajamas. She looked through the peephole to see Nathan standing on the other side.

"What's up Nate?" she asked as she opened the door. "Problems sleeping?"

"What a gong show tonight was." He started.

"It happens."

"Some of the guys went to a strip club to drown their sorrows but I just..."

Haley knew he needed to talk about it without comment from anyone. "Can I get you a coke?" she offered as she motioned for him to come in.

"That would be great." He sounded relieved. He took a seat in a nearby chair and just started talking. It was mostly about the game and how he could have done better. Haley listened to him talk for nearly an hour without interruption. She knew he needed to get it off his chest so that he could put it out of his mind and she was happy to do that for him. One he had talked himself out, he made his excuses and left.

That night became the start of a pattern. During the two weeks of the trip, Nathan could often be found at Haley's door at strange hours. Sometimes he came for a treatment, sometimes just to talk, and sometimes, he'd just come in, lay down on the bed and turn on the television. Haley felt like they were really becoming friends again. Thinking of Nathan and her as friends brought a smile to her face. When they arrived back in Boston was when things got a little strange. When they were out on the road, Haley believed that the reason Nathan came to her was because there really wasn't anyone else around. Of course Lucas was there, but his approach to the game wasn't the same as Nathan's. Lucas never had a problem putting the game or his part in it in perspective. Maybe it was the years spent with Dan, but Nathan always needed a little time and space to see the whole picture. Because Haley listened without judgement the time he spent talking to her helped him get that perspective sooner. Talking to her also prevented any pessimism or self pity to set in. Haley was nothing if not objective and her spot on the bench gave her a front row seat to his accomplishments as well as short falls on the court. She didn't coddle him, but on the same note, she didn't feed his ego either and so he placed a lot of faith in her occasional remarks. What surprised Haley was that once they were back in Boston, Nathan had taken to coming to her apartment the same way he did on the road. He usually only came on the nights when they lost, or when he was disappointed in his own performance. Kate commented that maybe he should have his own key so that he'd quit buzzing at all hours. Haley just rolled her eyes at Kate.

It seemed that things with Nathan and Haley had reached a comfortable place until two incidents occurred almost simultaneously. Haley and Peyton tried to meet at least once every couple of weeks for lunch to catch up. It was often on a Saturday, as long as it wasn't game day. On one particular Saturday Peyton unwittingly dropped a bombshell on Haley.

"So, how are things with Nathan?" Peyton asked after they had ordered. It was a rare weekend off for Haley and they were celebrating with dinner.

"Good. I think we are really becoming friends again. Kate made a comment the other day about him being over all the time, but it really isn't like that. We just talk...kinda like we used to."

"So what do you think of this whole Christine situation?" Peyton asked.

"What situation?" Haley was confused.

"Nate's girlfriend Christine. Surely you've heard about her? I have this strong feeling that she is just a groupie looking for a meal ticket."

Haley felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. "I guess since I haven't heard about her I don't have an opinion." Haley admitted.

"Oh, Hales. I'm sorry. I just assumed since you and Nate seemed so tight that you had heard about her."

"Well, give me the scoop. What is she like?" Haley asked. Peyton filled her in on what details she had, which wasn't much. Haley didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that Nathan was seeing someone or that he hadn't told her himself.

They steered clear of the subject for the rest of dinner, focusing on stories of Jenny and Jake instead. Peyton could tell the Nathan situation was a sensitive subject and she didn't want to push it. Haley went home that night and had a long bath, a short cry and then went to bed. She got up the next morning to an empty apartment. Kate was at another conference out of town so she was all alone. She could not stop thinking about this Christine woman. Where did they go? How come she hadn't heard about her from Lucas? Was it serious? After an hour of trying to expend her nervous energy by pacing back and forth in her empty apartment, Haley got changed and went for a run in the park. Haley came home to find Nathan waiting for her outside the building.

"Hales, maybe I should have my own key," he teased her as she opened the door.

"You don't live here Nathan. You live with Lucas in a much nicer apartment across town or so I hear. There is no reason for you to have a key." She remarked. It had not escaped her notice that despite the fact that Nathan came to her place a lot, he had never invited her over to his.

"Were you running in the park?" Nathan asked. He had warned her about running alone in the past.

"Yes, and it was broad daylight on a Sunday morning."

"Well, I came by to see if you wanted to go for brunch."

"Actually, I need to go to the arena this afternoon to catch up on some paperwork so I'll have to pass." Haley explained. After hearing about the girlfriend, she really didn't feel like being his sounding board today. Much to her chagrin, her early morning run had not used up the edginess she was feeling.

"Haley. It's Sunday. On your only weekend off in like, what, four months? Take a break. Come for brunch." He prodded.

"I can't. Really. Raincheck?"

"What? Have you got a date?" he asked a little defensively.

"And what if I do?" she shot back.

"Fine." He said stubbornly. "All you had to do was say so. I'll catch you later." And he left. And for the second time in two days, Haley needed a bath and a cry.

Monday morning at five am, Mike called to say that Carmel had gone into labor and that he would be starting his leave immediately. Haley and Mike had worked out earlier that he would take a month off when the baby was born. Although Haley would be excited for him later, at that moment all she could think was her day just got shitty. The Celtics were playing Chicago that night which was a grudge match. The Bulls had beaten the crap out of Boston when they played last in Chicago and the guys were looking to even the score. It meant that Haley needed to get to the arena earlier and that she would be there later. It was going to be a long day.

She pulled into her parking space at five after seven and went straight for the coffee maker. At eight fifteen Lucas walked into her office.

"Hales, I need to talk to you." He said as he took a seat.

"Listen if it's about what happened with me and Nathan yesterday, I really don't have time right now. Carmel went into labor this morning and I am swamped." Haley explained.

"No, it's not that, but it is about Nathan. We were out playing one on one at a playground last night and he took a pretty good tumble on his elbow. He went for a lay up and just...wham, down on his ass." Lucas explained.

"First of all, what the hell were you doing on a playground the day before a big game? Are you retarded? And secondly, what exactly do you want me to do about it now?" Haley raised her voice.

"I don't know what happened between you two yesterday but he came home and was all full of this stupid energy and when he suggested some one on one, I thought it couldn't hurt. At least he'd stop pacing the apartment and give me some peace. I'm just worried that what ever was said between the two of you...well we both know how stubborn he can be."

"Yes we do, but again, what do you want me to do?" Haley asked.

"Go see him. Check out the injury." Lucas stated. "You **are** the team doctor after all."

Haley looked at the disarray that was her desk and couldn't believe this was happening on today of all days.

"Fine, make sure he's in the weight room around ten thirty. I'll casually stroll by and notice something." Haley offered. "Now get out, I have work to do."

"Thanks Hales."

"Ya ya, go!"

Before she knew it is was ten thirty and the alarm on her palm pilot was going off reminding her it was time to take a walk. Nathan was working one of the machines when she walked into the weight room and she immediately noticed that he had a very visible bruise on his elbow.

"Nathan. Treatment room, now." She bellowed. It definitely got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hales, I'm busy right now." He snapped.

She strode over to him. She poked him in the elbow and he visibly winced. "What's this?" she asked purposefully.

"Nothing."

"I'm not telling you again." She stood hand on her hips. He stood up to his full height and looked down his nose at her.

"Haley, I said it's nothing. Now leave it alone." He warned.

"You know what Nathan? In this building I am not Haley your buddy or Hales your ex-wife. I am **Doctor **Scott and after three years around professional athletes I am sure as hell not intimidated by **you** standing over me. I am your team doctor and when I say I want you in the treatment room, you MOVE!" She was so frustrated with him that she was yelling and poking him in the chest. He stood there with his hands on his hips, not moving a muscle. "Fine, be that way. Hope you brought some preparation H today because the only thing you are going to have is hemorrhoids from sitting on the bench. As of now, you are out of the line up." She said and strode off.

"You can't do that!" He shrieked.

"I can and I will. I have the final say on who's fit to play and who's not so unless you get your ass into that treatment room in five seconds I am putting you on the injured list. You can watch the team play from the cheap seats." Haley replied. He opened his mouth to respond. "I'd think very carefully what your next words are Nathan." She threatened. He glared at her for a moment and then stomped to the treatment room. She glanced around the nearly full room. Everyone looked a little scared. "Anyone have any comments?" She snapped. Silence answered her. "I thought so." She slammed the door on her way out. Every single player in that room was thinking the same two things. "Ex-wife?" and "Man, for a little thing she sure can yell."

A/N Just a quick disclaimer that I stole a line from David Beckham's autobiography (The benching line). It was just too good not to use. Thanks so much for all the words of encouragement. They are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked this one.


	10. Chapter ten

"Where the hell do you get off..." Nathan started shouting the instant she walked in the door.

"Shut up. The only words I want to hear out of your arrogant mouth are Ow Doc, that hurts." She interrupted "Sit." She motioned to the table. To her surprise he complied. She put his arm through the range of motions. Concentrating very hard at the task at hand, her anger started to dissipate. "Have you been icing this?" she asked in a fairly normal tone.

"What am I six? Yes I've been icing it." He retorted.

"Don't take that tone with me mister."

"You just humiliated me in front of my team mates. I'll take what ever tone I damn well please."

"Did you think I was joking out there? Your spot in the line up is dependent on me. No one gets away with talking to me like that Nathan, not even you." She said.

"So you'd bench me out of spite? Why do I feel like I'm in high school again." He sulked.

"Did you just compare me to your dad?" Her anger came back in full force.

"If the shoe fits." He suggested.

"You know what? We are done here." And she strode out of the room. Of all the hurtful things they had ever said to each other over the years, that one definitely went to the front of the line. She took off the team store, picked out some random sweat pants and t-shirt, got changed, put on her running shoes and bolted out of the arena. She needed a run to clear her head. She didn't care that there were probably players waiting for her in her office, she just needed half an hour to herself. She wasn't exactly sure how the day had escalated to the point it had, but before she lost her mind altogether she needed a break. When she felt sufficiently calm she went back. She submitted her game day report to Coach Simmons and went back to her office. There were four notes taped to her door from players looking for five minutes. Without even changing out of her running gear she sought them out and took care of their issues. At one o'clock coach posted the line up for the game. By three thirty, Haley finally found fifteen minutes to check in at her office. She made a mental note to schedule time for a shower. What a day.

"I'm sorry." Nathan was waiting for her on the couch in her office.

"I take it you're pleased you are still in the lineup for tonight?" She remarked. She remained standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Well ya, but that's not why I'm sorry." He said.

"You are going to have to be careful about that elbow – keep the ice on it but it isn't serious enough to keep you out of the game. And that is my professional opinion, not a personal one. Don't for one second think that I did it because of what you said. You want to hit below the belt and act like a child, fine, but all you are going to get out of me is a by the book diagnosis. I won't play those games with you Nathan. It's not in my nature to be spiteful." Haley explained.

"I know that Haley." Nathan responded. "This is just hard for me." He admitted.

"I get it. It's hard for any athlete to be told he has to sit out a game. And don't think you are the first player I've yelled at either. I have quite a reputation in this building you know?" she teased.

"That is not the hard part."

"Then what is it?" She was clearly confused now.

"It's just..." he was searching for the words. "Ever since Peyton's birthday party and Brooke's ultimatum...well it felt like we were really becoming friends again."

"We are friends Nathan. But maybe we should just keep it business when we are here." Haley interrupted.

"Maybe, because what happened today had nothing to do with business. You really threw me for a loop yesterday when you said you had a date. I went back home afterward and Luke and I got to shooting hoops and then I fell and...the only reason I wiped out was because for the first time in a long time my head wasn't in the game. I've worked really hard over the past few years to keep my personal crap out of my game and there I was in some meaningless one on one and all I could think of was that some guy was making you laugh." He admitted.

"Wait a second here. Are you trying to say it's my fault that you got hurt yesterday?" Haley asked, a little offended.

Hey gave her his patented "give me a break" look. "No. That is not it. It's just..."

"Just what Nathan? Spit it out."

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" she replied. She went and sat down beside him.

"This? Us hanging out?"

"Look, you want the truth? Here it is. Part of the reason I went off on you today was personal too. I went for dinner with Peyton on Saturday and she told me about Christine and it stung. More so because I had to hear it from her and not you. I know we are just friends, that we aren't together and I don't get a say in who you date or how you live your life, but then when you were being all stubborn and bullheaded about letting me look at your elbow, I just lost it. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry. But I meant what I said about not benching you out of personal reasons. I didn't take pity on you because of some sense of...I don't know. You just need to know that it was a purely professional decision." He smirked at her. "What?" He just kept smirking. "Don't." she said.

"Don't what?" Nathan asked. The smirk had grown to a full grin.

"Don't forget I know all your tricks Scott and I know that grin." She retorted.

"What grin?" It was an ear to ear grin now.

"That one." She pointed to his face.

"You are still cute when you are jealous you know that?" he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar." He was still smiling.

"Don't do this Nathan. I'm really trying to be OK with being friends, giving you the space you need or at least seem to want. Don't get all flirty with me. It's just cruel and I don't deserve it." She got up to go back to her own chair.

He quickly grabbed her by the hand and spun her around as he stood up. It all happened so fast that before she knew it she was chin to chest. She looked up and recognized the look in his eyes. Some things may have changed but she knew exactly what would happen next. She wasn't sure if she was excited or scared, but before she had a chance to decide, he leaned down and kissed her. It was exactly as she remember and yet better too. Five years faded away in an instant and she felt like she was home. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

When they broke apart he was still grinning. "Oh...what have I done..." Haley covered her face with her hands. Nathan did not remove his arms from her waist. "You have a girlfriend." She tried to wriggle out of his embrace.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not running away this time. There is no Christine." Nathan admitted.

Haley dropped her hands from her face. "What?"

"I said there is no Christine...well I'm sure there is somewhere but not that I am dating. I had to know Hales."

"So you torture me with visions of you and a groupie?"

"Like what you are wearing right now isn't your little version of torture?" He smiled.

"What?" Haley looked down. She was still wearing her running clothes. "I picked this up at the store today. I needed to go for a run and I didn't have any clothes here." She said.

In one quick motion he pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head, leaving her standing there in her sports bra. He turned the shirt right side out and showed her what was on the back. "Scott. 23". She hadn't even noticed in her rush to get out of the store that she had picked Nathan's jersey. "Oh what a sad pair we are Mr. Scott." She laughed.

"Yes we are Dr. Scott...and I think it's only fair to the rest of the population to spare them from our miserable selves and stick together."

"Oh, you think so huh?" she said.

"Hales. I want this. I want you. I want us. Can we do this? Try again?" He said softly.

"Nathan, before we even consider doing this don't you think we should talk about what happened the last time?" She replied. He handed her back her shirt, which she promptly pulled over her head.

"No. I think that the past is the past and should stay there. I don't want to rehash old news, I just want to start right here, right now." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How can we ignore all the history? Where do we start?" She asked.

"Easy. You let me take you out for dinner tomorrow. A real date." Nathan smiled.

"I'd like that." Haley responded truthfully. He kissed her again and then left her standing in her office with a huge grin covering her face. What a day.

Haley found some time to shower and change for the game, but she didn't really remember doing it. She knew she had done a few treatments that afternoon, that they had won the game in extra time, but she didn't really remember the details. In fact everything that happened after he kissed her had this cool sappy glow to it. She was definitely in the clouds. It was so surreal. Tuesday morning she was keeping office hours for any after game treatments, but the afternoon she was taking off for herself. She kept her cell phone with her in case of emergencies, but she wanted time to herself to prepare for her date. She showed up at Peyton's door at lunchtime to rope her into helping.

"Traitor." Haley said when she answered the door.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Peyton tried to act innocent.

"I thought you were my friend and you dangle an imaginary girlfriend in front of me." Haley teased.

"Would it help if I said I told Nathan it was cruel and unusual punishment?" Peyton offered.

"Yes. But as I see it, now you owe me." Haley smiled.

"Name your price tutor girl."

"I have a date with Nathan tonight and I need to go to the mall. Are you free?"

"Absolutely. Let me just tell Jake where I'm going and we can leave." Peyton stuck her head into Jake's apartment and let him know she was going shopping with Haley and the two of them got into Haley's car and went to the mall.

"So are you really mad at me?" Peyton asked earnestly.

"I guess not. Pey, I'm kinda nervous about tonight. Is that strange?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go get you a new outfit. Maybe it will increase your courage quotient." Peyton smiled.

Haley spent an obscene amount of money on the cutest Marc Jacobs dress she had ever seen. Peyton said it was the only dress for her. She even bought new shoes. After a trip to the makeup counter, she felt like she was prepared....well at least prepared to get ready. The girls had a light lunch at the mall and then wandered around for a while. Haley's cell phone rang as they were exiting the building.

"Dr. Scott." She answered.

"Where ARE you?" It was Nathan.

"I'm out with Peyton. Where are you?" she said with a smile.

"I came by your office and your note said you were in meetings out of the building."

"I did have a meeting. With Peyton."

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"I hope so. I bought a new dress."

"Great. I'll come by and pick you up around seven. Does that work for you?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll be ready. See you later." And she clicked the phone shut. Peyton laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"I can actually see the glow." Peyton remarked.

"You can not."

"Oh yes I can." She teased. "Don't stress. You are going to have a great time tonight. I just know it."

"I keep wanting to pinch myself. I can't believe it is really happening."

"Just don't screw it up. We've all invested a lot of time and energy to get you two back together ya know..." she joked. "Now go straight home and get ready. Call me first thing tomorrow and let me know how it goes."

"Deal."

Haley took her time getting ready and was pleased with the result. She was ready to go by six thirty and sat anxiously waiting for Nathan to arrive. The minutes ticked by like hours and she debated pacing. She decided against it as she thought it might make her even more nervous. She debated picking up the phone and calling Kate to get some words of encouragement but before she had the chance the buzzer went. She took a deep breath and let him in.

Nathan walked through the door in a gorgeous black suit that she would bet was made especially for him it fit so well. He looked amazing and it actually caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"Haley, you look gorgeous." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"So do you." She replied. Then there was an awkward silence. They were both acutely aware it and at the same moment they laughed. How ridiculous it seemed that they were nervous now.

"We should go. Reservations are for seven thirty." He held out her coat for her and she locked the door behind them. It was going to be a great night, she could feel it.

A/N don't worry, story is not done yet but we are on the down hill side. I am hoping to break 100 reviews before the story is done, so if you like (or hate) what you read, let me know. Thanks to all my serial reviewers. You are the best! - carys


	11. Chapter eleven

"Does that happen often?" Haley asked as they exited the restaurant. Dinner had been delicious, the atmosphere amazing and the company...well, it couldn't have been more perfect.

'What?" Nathan asked distractedly as he opened the car door for her.

"Autographs," Haley replied. A young boy had come up to Nathan, tugged on his jacket and shyly handed him a slip of paper and a pen.

"Sometimes. I don't really notice anymore. It probably started my junior year at Duke. It was a kick at first but now it's just part of the job."

"You were really good with him." Haley offered.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Well, there is one thing..." Haley smiled suggestively.

"What's that?"

"You could finally show me your apartment. I mean you've been in Boston for months now and I have yet to receive an invitation. I'm beginning to think you are hiding something." she teased.

"Not hiding anything. Your wish is my command." He put the car in gear and they drove off.

Haley had heard about the bachelor pad from Peyton, but her description did not do it justice. It had to be over three thousand square feet. The elevators opened into a massive living room. There was a formal dining room to the right and a state of the art kitchen to the left. At each end of the living room was a hallway.

"Luke's space is that way, mine is here." He took her down one of the hallways. There was a den/office complete with a large sectional couch and a plasma TV. He flipped on the light for her to see. "This used to be a spare bedroom, but I didn't really need two bedrooms. This is where I go when Lucas is making too much noise in the main living room so I can check to scores in peace." All Haley could think was if this was a spare bedroom, what was the master bedroom like. He shut off the light and took her to the next door. He opened it to reveal a bedroom that Haley and Kate's whole apartment could fit into. "This is my room." He said.

"My whole apartment could fit in here Nathan." She commented.

"Hardly. You're place isn't exactly a hole in the wall Hales."

"Sure it could." She said, ignoring his comment. "See, over here is the kitchen," she walked to one corner, "and here is the living room." She opened a door to find a large walk in closet. "My bathroom." She smiled. The second door she opened revealed a private bathroom. "And this is my bedroom." She looked back at Nathan, expecting him to be smiling too but he wasn't. He took a seat on the king-sized bed that somehow seemed small in the huge room. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"This is why I haven't brought you here before." He said quietly.

"Why? It's a beautiful apartment Nathan."

"Because I don't want you to think of me that way." He replied.

"What way?"

"I'm still the guy from Tree Hill ya know." He stated.

"Of course you are." Haley was still confused. It finally dawned on her what the problem was. "Nathan, I know you have money. I mean be realistic, the details of your trade to Boston were in the paper. It wasn't exactly a secret." She commented.

"I just didn't want you to think I was showing off, because I am still the same guy." He explained.

"Is that why you never invited me over before?" she asked.

"Partly. I thought it might be weird."

"Nathan, you have always had more money than I did. It never bothered me before. Why would you think it would bother me now?"

"I don't know. I was just being careful I guess."

"Well forget that. From now on we are hanging out here. You have a much better TV than I do." She smiled.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure." He took her by the hand and led her into the main living room. He took his coat off and threw it over a nearby chair. "You know we are really sad. Our first official date in five years and we are at home, watching a movie by ten o'clock. You'd think we were sixty years old." Haley said.

"We could go to a club if you want?" he suggested. She responded by cuddling up beside him on the coach, putting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Nope. Kinda comfortable where I am right now." She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a perfect first date.

Having Mike on leave for the first month of their dating made things a little difficult. Haley was really busy at the arena, so their dates mostly consisted of staying in. She barely had enough energy left over at the end of the day to do her run, let alone go out and party. Nathan was OK with that though. He often stuck around late to run beside her on the treadmill, even when she told him it wasn't necessary. He responded that if this was the only time they could spend together, then he was happy to do it. On the nights when Kate was out of town, either Nathan would stay at her place or she at his. He said that he didn't like the thought of her alone in her apartment. She pointed out that she had been doing it for years, but he had this need to take care of her, and she secretly liked it. Sandwiches would show up in her office on busy days when he knew she wouldn't break for lunch unless someone reminded her, and he'd cook dinner for her when she managed to drag her ass out of the arena before ten. They were getting to know each other again and Haley liked the way it was going. They weren't having sex yet, just sleeping in the same bed. They were taking things slow, neither of them wanting to screw up this second chance.

Haley was in her office catching up on paperwork, preparing for Mike's return in three days. The guys had an early morning practice and Nathan stuck his head in to see how she was doing.

"How's the day look?" Nathan usually called or stopped by at around eleven to ask that question. Haley could tell by then what the day was shaping up to be and then they'd make plans accordingly.

"Late." She answered. "I should be done before ten tonight, but not much before."

"I brought you a present." He said with a smile.

"Ooh, I love presents. What is it?" she asked. He handed her a small box. Inside was a key chain with a key on it. "What is this?"

"I'm going out with some of the guys tonight, but I still want to see you so that's a key to the apartment. Come over when you are done work." He said.

"Nate, you don't have to do this. Kate is home. We can do something tomorrow," Haley replied.

"I want to. And I really want you to be there when I get home. Promise me that you'll come." He pleaded with a grin.

"After the day I'm having, I'll probably be asleep when you get there," Haley warned.

"I don't care. Just promise."

"OK. I'll be there. Now go shower. You smell."

"You used to like me all sweaty," he teased.

"I used to like the Backstreet Boys too, but I got over it when I grew up. I'll see you later superstar." She teased. He kissed her and then left her alone.

Haley called Kate at the end of her day to let her know she wasn't coming home that night. She went for her run and then drove to Nathan's. The apartment was empty when she got there so she grabbed a glass of wine and went to have a bath. One night after Haley had a particularly rough day, Nathan brought her back to his apartment and drew her a candlelit bubble bath so she could relax. Haley decided that she was in desperate need of another bubble bath tonight, so she opened the cabinet doors looking for the bubbles and candles. She didn't find what she was looking for, but she did find something that shocked her. On a shelf inside the cupboard underneath the sink was the mail book. She couldn't believe he had kept it all these years, and in the same place they had stored it during their marriage. She opened it almost hesitantly. It was like stepping back in time. Her familiar slanted writing, his barely legible scrawl. She felt sixteen again. She became so engrossed in reading that the bathtub nearly over flowed. She shut off the taps, pulled the plug and went back to her reading. She sat on the edge of the tub for nearly two hours reading through all of the notes they had left each other. Some made her smile, some weep. It was like it was their own personal history book. It filled her with joy and sadness at the same time. It made her realize how lucky they had been but also how naïve they were. She could tell by the way the book fell open to certain pages, where the spine had been broken from over use, that there were a few notes he had read over and over. She felt an incredible sense of guilt. Not just for what she done all those years ago, but also because it felt like she was intruding. Like she was prying into his past, not feeling like it was their shared past. She wasn't the same girl anymore. The girl he married and the woman she had become were separate in her mind. It was almost as if she was reading about her boyfriends ex. She closed the book before she reached the end, already knowing what was written there, and then took a cold shower. She even considered going home to her own bed, but couldn't make herself leave. She wanted to wake up next to him. She wanted a future with Nathan, and if she was going to have that, she couldn't run away when things scared her. So she pulled back the cool sheets and willed herself into dreamland.

She was awoken the next morning by the smell of bacon. She was alone in the bed, so she pulled on her robe and went to find her boyfriend.

"Hey sleepy head." Nathan smiled at her. He was standing in the kitchen in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey yourself. What time did you get back last night?" she asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"About two. What about you? You were sound asleep when I got home." He said.

"I don't know. I think I got here around ten thirty. I literally took a shower and fell asleep."

"So, I've been thinking." Nathan said as he put a plate in front of her.

"About what?"

"With Mike coming back, you should have some free time right? Maybe even a weekend off?" he said.

"Possibly. What were you thinking?" Haley asked.

"Well I was looking at the schedule and we have a three day break next weekend. We should do something."

"Something like what?"

He handed her an envelope. She looked inside to find plane tickets to the Bahamas. "Nathan! You shouldn't have." Haley squealed.

"Does this mean I can convince you to go?" Nathan smiled.

"Try and stop me. It will be so great to get away."

"I just thought after all the hard work you have been doing that maybe you could use a mini vacation." He said.

"But Christmas is right around the corner and I have two full weeks off. Why don't we go then?" she suggested.

"Oh, don't you worry, I've got plans for that too." He grinned.

"Plans?"

"Well, I figured since you are no longer avoiding me," he gave her a look, "that you could come home to Tree Hill with me for Christmas. We do this whole huge extended family Christmas dinner with my mom, Karen, Larry, Luke, Peyton, Jake, Jenny....well everyone. It's a lot of fun."

The thought of going back to Tree Hill struck fear in Haley's heart. While it was true one of the reasons she avoided Tree Hill was Nathan, she also avoided it because of Dan.

"What about your dad?" Haley had to ask.

"What about my Dad?" Nathan said, his face changing.

"What is the situation with you two now? You never talk about him." Haley pointed out.

"We have an agreement. I send him floor tickets to six games a year and we never talk about basketball. And when I am in Tree Hill, we go for breakfast, which is usually twice a year. We have a sort of uneasy truce." Nathan explained.

"Well, my parents are having Christmas in Dallas with my sister this year so I wasn't going to see them anyways, so..."

"You'll come?" Nathan was an ear to ear grin.

"Where will I stay?" Haley asked.

"You'll stay with me." Nathan answered. "So you'll come?" He repeated.

"Yes superstar, I'll come."

"Yes!"

With Mike back, things definitely eased off Haley and she welcomed the break. She actually got to see and talk to her friends again and her and Nathan got to go out more. The team had a road trip the week before their Bahamas trip and Mike was taking care of them, so Haley actually had a few days of regular work hours. She and Kate hit a club together one night and danced until the wee hours of the morning. She made plans to catch up with Peyton and they met for lunch at their usual hang out.

"So I hear you are finally coming home for Christmas?" Peyton asked.

"I am. I think I am even looking forward to it. I have no idea what to buy Nate for Christmas though."

"Don't ask me. That boy sees something he wants and he buys it."

"I know. He is awful."

"Maybe you could finally tell him what happened?" Peyton suggested.

"That'd be a great present." Haley said sarcastically. "Honey, your dad was an ass and made me leave you. Merry Christmas. He said him and Dan have a truce. I don't know if I want to wreck that. He has never asked me about it and if I try to bring it up, he just changes the subject."

"It needs to come from you Haley. What if Dan gets it in his head to tell him before you get a chance to? You guys are doing so well, I'd just hate to see anything wreck it."

"I know you are right. The other night I found our mail book when I was looking for bubbles in the bathroom. I wanted to talk about it with him the next morning, but instead he distracted me with tickets to the Bahamas for this weekend. It's like I psyche myself up for talking to him, and then he does something amazing and I don't want to ruin the moment with our painful fast."

"I get it. Still, you have to figure out a way to not be distracted. Before things progress any further." Peyton said.

"I will. I promise. Maybe while we're on vacation...I'll figure something out." Haley replied.

"I know you will. So, how are things otherwise?"

They had a good lunch together and Haley went straight from lunch to pick up Nathan at the airport. They had only been gone three days, on a short trip to Miami, and even though she had talked to him every day, when she saw him again she realized how much she missed him.

They were leaving the next day for their vacation so they had a quiet night at home and were back at the airport in the morning. They laid on the beach for three days and relaxed.

"How come you never had this removed?" He asked one afternoon, rubbing her tattoo as he was putting sunscreen on her back.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"I just thought..." he trailed off.

She rolled onto her side so that she could see his face. "Nate, when I got it I said that it was to remind me how I felt at the time...what it was like to fall in love for the first time. I don't regret it. How could I?"

"What about now?" he asked. Haley gave him a puzzled look. "How do you feel now?" They had been together almost six weeks by then but had never really talked about their feelings.

"About the tattoo?" Haley asked.

"No dummy, about me." Nathan replied.

"Isn't that obvious?" She replied. He didn't respond. "I love you. I always have. The reason I left never had anything to do with not loving you Nathan." She said.

"Hales..." he warned. She had tried to bring up the conversation earlier but he had cut her off then too.

"Nathan, look. I know you don't want to talk about the past, but I need you to hear at least this. I have always loved you. That was never the problem between us, at least for me. I did what I thought was right at the time, but it didn't mean that I **didn't** love you. I left because I **did**. You said before that you wondered if you had missed the signs, but there were no signs. It wasn't you. It was me." She hoped with all her heart that he would let her finish the story.

"I love you to." He said. The question she had hoped to hear from him did not come. Instead he kissed her so she couldn't respond. That night they made love for the first time in almost six years. And as Haley watched him sleep afterward she wondered if she would ever get the chance to explain.

Tuesday afternoon at work Caroline from the front office sought out Haley in the weight room. As soon as Haley saw her walk in she felt bad. Caroline had left two messages for her to stop by but she hadn't had a chance.

"Haley, do you have a minute?" Caroline asked. Haley finished up the work she was doing with one of the players and came over to where Caroline was waiting.

"What's up? Wanna get a coke?" Haley offered. She didn't have another appointment for half an hour.

"Ya, let's go to your office." She seemed very serious.

Once they arrived at Haley's office, Caroline closed the door. "Look, I don't really know how to put this so I'll just spit it out."

"What's wrong? Is it something with Nathan?" Haley was instantly concerned.

"Sort of. We got an interesting phone call in the press office today." Caroline started.

"What does the press office have to do with me?"

"Well, they weren't exactly asking about you. A photographer got a picture of you and Nathan in the Bahamas and wanted to know who you were. When Maxine saw the picture she gave an official comment." Maxine was a new hire to the press staff. Although it was common knowledge in the arena that Nathan and Haley were dating, and that they used to be married, they hadn't really made any official announcement. It was the policy of the Celtics not to comment on the personal lives of their players or staff.

"She told them I'm his ex-wife didn't she?" Haley immediately understood Caroline's discomfort.

"Yep."

The press was interested in Lucas and Nathan, but Haley and Nathan had made a point of not being photographed together. Nathan was used to the intrusion as he had been dealing with it since before he even signed his draft papers. He was a young good-looking basketball player, it was natural there was interest. He and Haley had even talked about it one night. She teased him about being a pin up for teenage girls everywhere. He seemed to take it all in stride. She was a little more hesitant. She had worked hard in school and at her job to make a name for herself and she didn't want the speculation to be that she got her job because of her ex-husband. He remarked she should have though about it before she kept his name, but he understood her hesitancy. He still wanted to protect her so they had decided to keep their relationship quiet from outside eyes.

"It's OK Caroline. Thanks for the heads up though."

"I'm really sorry Hales."

"No, it's really OK. It's just part of dating Nathan. We've managed to keep it quiet for all these weeks, in fact years, I guess it was bound to come out sometime." Haley said. "Don't give Maxine too hard a time. She'll know better next time." She smiled. Caroline was visibly relieved.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do," Caroline offered.

"Just make sure no calls come through to me. I wouldn't know what to say." Haley grimaced.

"No problem. I'll take care of it."

At the time it was a blip on the screen. So small, that it didn't even occur to Haley to tell Nathan about it when she saw him later. Little did she know, that was the start of her carefully built new life falling down around her. As Nathan and Haley were boarding the plane to come home for Christmas, Dan Scott was reading about the reunion of NBA rookie Nathan Scott and his ex-wife, Dr. Haley Scott.

A/N So it's official, I broke 100 reveiws! I had no idea that people would enjoy this story so much. The feedback has been overwhelming. To those readers who have left multiple reviews and the ones who leave the most amazingly detailed comments (you know who you are), I am so greatful. You really make my day. So, as always, let me know your thought/suggestions. THANK YOU again - Carys


	12. Chapter twelve

One of the best things about small towns is the fact that very little changes over time. As Nathan drove them through town Haley noticed that there were small differences, but it still felt like home. They went past the high school, Karen's Café, her old house, the apartment building where they spent their first year together. It looked the same, which was somehow comforting to her. She had believed in her heart for so long that she would never see this place again but now, for a brief moment, she believed you really could come home again.

"You are awfully quiet," Nathan remarked.

"Just looking. It's a little surreal to be back here." Haley answered. She was deep in thought as they headed to the outskirts of town. She recognized the area to be where Nathan's parents had their beach house back in the day.

"Well, we're home." He said as they pulled into a driveway.

"I thought we were staying in a hotel?" Haley said.

"I told you we would stay at my place."

"You own a house in Tree Hill?" Haley was genuinely surprised.

"It's the first thing I bought with my signing bonus."

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. It just seems odd to me. Why Tree Hill?"

"Because it's home, that's why. Once my pro days are over, this is where I want to end up."

"I would have thought after everything you went through here that this is the last place you would want to settle down." Haley commented.

He grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. "It wasn't all bad. In fact, I think it was a good place to grow up. I want our kids to grow up where they can be out at night and I won't worry about them being robbed or kidnapped."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like this before Nathan."

"Well, as you pointed out the other day, we all grow up Hales. Come on, I'll give you a tour." He replied as he opened the front door.

For starters, the house was bigger than his parents place had been. It had a beautiful wrap around porch and a view of the ocean that was breathtaking. The whole house felt airy and light. The color scheme was very neutral, mostly whites and beiges. It didn't exactly feel lived in but it was homey. The one thing that really stood out to Haley was a room that faced the ocean on the back of the house. There were floor to ceiling windows that let in lots of natural light. The reason the room stood out was that it only had two pieces of furniture in it – a very broken in looking sofa and a white baby grand piano.

"What is this?" she asked. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's the piano room." He smiled.

"What do you need a piano room for?" She replied.

"I don't. It's for you." He said.

"But you said you bought this house when you got drafted?"

"I did."

"But I wasn't even in your life back then." Haley observed. Although the draft had happened eight months earlier, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Call it a leap of faith." He replied. "Come on, let's get unpacked and then we'll phone around and see who else is home." He suggested, leading her out of the piano room.

They had put away everything they had brought with them and were looking for something to eat when the front door opened.

"Nate?" Lucas yelled.

"In the kitchen!" Nathan shouted back. Lucas strolled around the corner.

"Hey Hales. How was your flight?" Lucas asked, helping himself to a soda from the fridge.

"Good. When did you get here?" she replied.

"Yesterday. Peyton and Jake are coming tomorrow. Listen Nate, Whitey asked if we'd stop by the school this afternoon. You got plans?" Lucas asked.

"Haley and I need to get a tree but otherwise no. We are supposed to go to Mom's for dinner tonight. Hales, will you be alright if I go with Luke?" Nathan asked.

"If you leave me the car I will. I thought I might stop by the café and see Karen." Haley replied.

"You can come with me Nate and I'll drop you off at mom's when we're done." Lucas offered.

"I guess it's set then. Don't get in to trouble while I'm gone." Nathan smiled down at Haley.

"I'll do my very best to behave."

"OK then, we're out of here." Nathan picked up his gym clothes on the way out of the house and left Haley to her own devices. After the flight that morning Haley felt like she needed to freshen up so she took a shower and got changed before heading in to town.

She walked through the door of the café, hearing the familiar bell letting Karen know someone had walked in, and she was instantly transported back. A good portion of her childhood had been spent in this café. In some ways, Haley had been closer to Karen than her own mother and many a piece of sage advice had been given out at the counter.

"I'll be right with you," Karen called from the back.

"No rush." Haley responded as she took a seat.

Karen's head immediately peeked up from behind the counter. "Haley? Haley!" She smiled. Karen rushed around and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are things with you?" Haley returned the smile and the hug.

"Great. When Deb said Nathan was bringing you home for Christmas I was so excited."

"Yes, it's true, the prodigal daughter has returned. So what does a girl have to do to get a cup of coffee in this place?" Haley teased.

The two of them sat down with their coffees and set about catching up on the past five years. They filled each other in on their lives to date. Haley had really missed talking to Karen.

Across town, Whitey was proudly showing off his NBA stars to his current line up. He held them up as shining examples of what you could become if you listened to your coach. They boys humored him and didn't point out that neither one of them had been very good at listening when they were in high school. After spending time at the school, Nathan and Lucas stopped by the rivercourt. They had the place to themselves, which was strange. Often once it got around town that Nathan and Lucas Scott were home, the court would be full of kids hoping to get a peak at the towns most famous exports.

"So things are going well with Haley?" Lucas asked as he picked up a ball.

"Ya, really well."

"Did you decide on a present yet?" Lucas asked as he shot.

"I think I'm still sticking with what I told you earlier." Nathan alluded.

"I can't believe you've waited this long. What would you have done if you two hadn't hooked up again?"

"I never really thought of that as an option. I guess I always believed that we would end up back here. You of all people should know that."

"Hey dude, I respect the fact that you had faith all these years, but sometimes I thought I might to have to institutionalize you."

"Whatever. So is Christmas dinner at the café again this year?" Over the past few years the head count had grown so big that no one had enough space to fit everyone. Karen had taken to opening the café and having dinner there.

"Probably. We've got like, twenty four people confirmed."

"We've got enough room at the beach house if Karen wants." Nathan offered.

"Maybe. Why don't you ask her when I drop you off?"

"Twenty four huh? Are all the grand parents coming?"

"I think so. It will be crazy like usual. You may need to protect Haley from the masses." Lucas teased.

"After her stunt in the locker room a few weeks ago, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself," Nathan laughed.

"Ya, that was something to see. I never thought Haley would be like that. She's grown into quite a woman. You are in trouble man, cause she don't take shit from anyone anymore."

"Don't I know it. I kinda like it though. We should get going. If Haley and I don't get our tree soon, all the good ones will be gone." Nathan pointed out.

"You got it."

Nathan and Luke found Haley still deep in conversation with Karen when they arrived.

"Welcome home Nate," Karen said as they walked in.

"Merry Christmas Karen." Nathan answered.

"How'd it go with Whitey?" Haley asked.

"Good. Still rewriting history." Lucas replied. "So Mom, Nathan has offered up the beach house for dinner. What do you think?"

"Really Nathan? That would be OK with you?" Karen asked.

"Sure. We've only got the one stove, but the kitchen is all brand new. You are welcome to it." Nathan said.

"I'll talk it over with your mom and see what she thinks. So what are you kids up to now?" Karen asked.

"Tree then dinner with mom." Nathan replied.

"Well then, I won't keep you guys any longer. Come by again soon Haley." Karen got up and hugged her.

"I will. I promise."

Nathan and Haley had a blast picking out a Christmas tree. Nathan was still of the mind that bigger is better and he wanted a tree that filled the living room. Considering the livingr room had twelve-foot ceilings, the tree was massive. They arranged to have it delivered because there was no way it would fit on the roof of his Escalade. They then proceeded to the department store to stock up on decorations. They spent a fortune, but they did have an eleven-foot tree so they needed a lot. It was an afternoon filled with laughter and Haley didn't remember when she had ever been so happy. They were home in time to see the tree delivered and the guys were nice enough to set it up for them.

Nathan stood back, admiring his chosen tree when Haley started laughing at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Sometimes you are such a guy. You have this look on your face like you chopped down the tree or something. I just think it's funny." Haley smiled at him.

"Well, I did pick it didn't I? And you thought it was too big." Nathan teased.

"I still think it's too big but you are right, it looks good."

"So should we start decorating?" he asked.

"We need to let it open first. Plus, we should get to your mom's. You told her we'd be there by seven right?"

"We have time..." he had a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Down boy." She grinned at him. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. We should pick up a bottle of wine before we go. So let's get a move on. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back."

"Deal."

They had a nice dinner with Deb and her boyfriend Mark. Deb had loved the idea of having Christmas dinner at the beach house so it appeared that the plan was set. They stayed until about ten and then made their excuses. Deb and Haley had agreed to get together the next day to do some last minute Christmas shopping while Nathan was having lunch. Apparently, there was a tradition where all the guys from their high school basketball team who came home for Christmas would get together on the 23rd and have lunch. There were quite a few who were coming back this year so it promised to be a good time for the guys.

"So, do you think while you are out with Mom tomorrow you could pick up some dishes?" Nathan asked as they were lying in bed that night.

"For what?" Haley asked.

"Well, we've only got twelve of everything, and if there are twenty some people coming for dinner I don't really think it would be very Christmasy to use paper plates." He explained.

"I'm sure we could borrow some from the café." Haley suggested.

"I'm sure we could," he agreed, "but I kinda like the thought of having Christmas here. And if we make it an annual thing, then we need the plates."

"You really want me to pick out plates and silverware?" Haley teased.

"Why not? I'll give you my credit card...go crazy." He rolled his eyes.

"What should I get?" Haley asked.

"Everything. Go through the cupboards in the morning and see what you think we need. I was also thinking that maybe we should have everyone over tomorrow night for drinks." Nathan said.

"Ya. That's a good idea. Brooke arrives tomorrow right?"

"Yep and Tim too. I'll let the guys know at lunch and you can call the girls. It will be like a mini reunion." He smiled. "Plus, we can show off the house and my amazing tree."

It didn't escape Haley's notice that he used the word we consistently – we're having Christmas, we'll host a mini reunion party. Even him asking her to pick up some dishes for the house. It almost felt like they were married again and this was their home. Maybe it was a slip of the tongur for hinm or the nostalgia that was inevitably brought out during the holidays. Either way, Haley liked it.

"Why are you smiling?" Nathan asked.

"Have I told you how happy I am? And not just that I came home for Christmas."

"What exactly are you happy about Dr. Scott?" he smiled at her.

"I'm happy about being here with you. I love you so much, do you know that?" she replied seriously.

"I think so."

"Well, I do. You make me happier than I deserve to be." She said.

"Everyone deserves to be happy Hales." Nathan offered. "And I love you too."

The next morning over breakfast Nathan took out his wallet and handed her his Amex card.

"My mom is picking you up right?" Nathan asked as he pulled on his coat.

"No, I told her I'd meet her at the mall." Haley corrected.

"But I'm taking the truck to meet Lucas." Nathan replied.

"Then I guess I'm taking a cab. Maybe I should take this card down to the dealership and pick me up a car." She joked.

"My dad would love that." Nathan grinned wryly. "It's OK. You take the truck, you'll need it with all the packages. I'll just get Luke to come get me."

The thought of Dan wiped the smile from Haley's face. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, what was that face about?" He immediately asked.

"Nothing." She brushed him off. "I was just thinking about all the stuff I need to get today. Are you really OK with me taking the truck?"

"Absolutely. What time should I tell the guys to come tonight?" he asked.

"Say eight? That will give us time to decorate the tree before everyone comes."

"OK, I'll be home by four. Have fun with Mom today," He leaned down and kissed her and then she went to take a shower.

Deb and Haley had a great time spending Nathan's money. She bought a dinner set for twenty-four that matched what he already had. That way, she figured they'd have extras in case their group kept growing. She was grinning to herself when Deb caught her.

"What is that smile about?" She asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Haley answered.

"No I won't."

"I was just thinking about the Christmases to come. It's the first time in a long time that I've thought of my future with everyone in it again." Haley admitted.

"Don't you mean with Nathan in it?" Deb asked.

"That too." She kept smiling.

"I'm so glad you are back Haley, and not just in Tree Hill, but in Nathan's life." Deb replied.

"Thank you. I thought for sure everyone would hate me after..." she trailed off.

"We don't hate you honey. We are just happy that everything worked out. And if you had to go through what you did in the past to get to where you are today, well then it was worth it. I have to admit I am especially happy we got to shop together. This is the kind of thing you should have done before you got married the first time, picking out your dishes, getting ready for family dinners."

Haley simply smiled in reply.

She arrived home to find Nathan on a ladder decorating the top half of the tree. He helped her carry the boxes of stuff she had bought that day into the house.

"Did you buy out the store?" He teased.

"You told me to go crazy, so I did. Your mom also sent a box of your old Christmas decorations too. She said every tree needed a little history." Haley replied.

"Well, let's get the stuff you bought put away so we can finish the tree." He grinned. Haley was beginning to worry that Nathan had an unhealthy attachment to his tree.

They put away the new dishes without incident but trimming the tree got sidetracked as they were distracted by each other. They did manage to finish the decorating by the time everyone arrived, but just. About twenty people showed up for drinks and the house was full of noise. Everyone was in a festive mood. Nathan and Haley took turns giving tours of the house and mingling with their guests. At one point in the evening, Nathan was across the room bragging to yet someone else about his impressive tree when Lucas caught Haley watching him.

"What is that look?" He asked handing her a fresh drink.

"I'm just taking a mental picture." Haley replied. He gave her a puzzled look. "Don't you ever have moments that you just want to keep forever?" Nathan looked up at Haley from across the room and winked at her. She smiled in response. "Well, this is one of them for me." Haley said turning back to Lucas.

"You are really happy, aren't you?" Lucas asked softly.

"I am. Sometimes I wonder if I should be." Haley replied.

"You should. Everyone makes mistakes Hales. The only way we grow up is to make mistakes and learn from them. I think you two had to go through what you did so that you could appreciate what you have now."

"You really believe that?" Haley asked, a little surprised.

"Absolutely. Just enjoy it." He advised.

"I am. I really am Luke." Haley said.

The party wound down around two and Haley and Nathan fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully happy.

Haley woke up the next morning to hear Nathan in the shower. He was actually humming a Christmas tune, which made Haley laugh out loud. She went downstairs to make some coffee and survey the mess from the party. It wasn't too bad, which she was thankful for. As she was gathering up some glasses, the doorbell rang. She figured it was someone from the night before picking up a forgotten item.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Dan asked as Haley opened the door.

Haley pulled her robe tighter around her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up my son. We have plans for breakfast." Dan replied. He walked past her into the house.

"Nathan is in the shower." Haley explained as she closed the door. "I'll go let him know you are here." Haley couldn't get away fast enough. She wasn't sure how long she could maintain her composure.

"Wait, don't rush off." Dan said

"I have nothing to say to you Dan." Haley replied with a steely resolve.

"Look, if you are in Nate's life again, don't you think we should at least be civil?" Dan asked. Haley couldn't decide if he was being sincere, or just trying to manipulate her.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked incredulously. "I can barely look at your face."

"Hales, it's been almost six years. Surely you don't hold me responsible for your actions. I mean, come on, let it go already."

"First, don't ever call me Hales again. And secondly, I can't believe you just said that? Who else is responsible?" Haley's temper was getting the better of her.

"Look, I'm a different man now." Dan said.

"I find that hard to believe. You could apologize to me until the cows come home and I'll never buy it. You aren't sorry, you never were sorry. You may have been able to push a seventeen year old girl around, but don't think that I'll ever let that happen again."

"I never said I was sorry. I won't apologize. I did the right thing. We both know it."

"You did the right thing? You?" His sheer nerve flabbergasted Haley. "You made **me** do your dirty work. I will never be civil to you Dan. Not in this lifetime or the next. I've seen the real you."

"What does that mean?" he shot back.

"Ya, Hales, what does that mean?" Nathan asked. Haley had not heard him enter the room. They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. The only thing Haley could see was the mental picture she had stored the night before of Nathan smiling next to his tree. Haley's past didn't flash before her eyes seeing Nathan standing there, her future did. And she knew that what she said next would determine what that future would be.

A/N I know this is an awful place to leave you hanging, but you should be used to that by now..teeheehee. I am nothing if not a big fan of the cliffhanger. Have hope though, I do have a rough draft of the next chapter done and I'm feeling inspired so you won't have to wait long. Again, the reviews are keeping me going...they seem to get better and better with each chapter. I hope that's because the chapters are getting better. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think...as always, thoughts/suggestions. THANK YOU!!!! - Carys


	13. Chapter thirteen

Haley didn't know what to do first. Go to Nathan, punch Dan in the jaw, run and hide, turn back time....so many options yet she was frozen in place. Deer in the headlights was an understatement.

"Haley?" Nathan prompted.

"Your dad was just telling me how he is a different man than the one I knew." She answered, no taking her eyes off Dan.

"I am Haley. I know I made mistakes in the past, but I've changed."

"Prove it." She challenged. "Leave right now so I can talk to Nathan."

"Haley what is going on here?" Nathan was clearly lost.

"I need to talk to you Nathan, and I don't want an audience."

"It's fine Nate. Just come by my place when you and Haley are done. It really was nice to see you again Haley." Dan offered. Haley was too upset to figure out if Dan was up to his old tricks.

"Haley, what the hell is going on here?" Nathan was getting impatient.

"You need to sit. You may even need a drink." Haley attempted to joke.

"Did he say something to you? Because..." Nathan started.

"No Nathan," Haley interrupted him. "Please. Just sit."

Nathan finally complied and took a seat on the sofa. Haley sat down beside him. She took a second to gather her thoughts. She honestly didn't know where to start.

"Haley, you are starting to freak me out. What is going on?" Nathan repeated.

"There is something I have to tell you...something I should have told you a long time ago."

"If this is about what happened in the past, I've told you I don't want to talk about that." Nathan said.

"I know you don't, but we have to."

"We don't Haley. Just leave it be."

"But I can't....I can't because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That Dan will spin his lies and then one day you'll come to me and what really happened five years ago will be colored by his version of things. I need you to hear it from me first." Haley explained.

"What does my dad have to do with our past?"

"I need you to sit there and listen to everything I have to say with an open mind and a closed mouth. Can you do that? For me?" she started.

"Do I have a choice?" He was not going to make it easy on her. She gave him a look. "OK, all right, I'm listening." He got comfortable.

"Do remember the day you got the news about your scholarship to Duke? You came home from your awful job at the mall and were so excited. Everything was falling into place for you... for us. I knew you were worried about college, how we were going to pay for it...I knew you were scared even if you couldn't say so. And that recruiter was like an angel from heaven. He offered you the full ride you needed to get away from Dan once and for all. I remember thinking at the time how lucky we were...how things just seemed to be falling into place. I even believed that maybe all the shit we had gone through our first year together had been worth it because our karma had finally kicked in. I think I floated on cloud nine for almost two weeks before reality set in again.

It was right before school started. You were at practice, and I was getting ready to go to work when Dan showed up at the apartment. Your mom had told him about the scholarship. I think she did it because she hoped he'd be proud of you, I know she never thought he would use it to his advantage." Haley took a breath.

"Go on." Nathan said. He still hadn't moved an inch.

"So I'm about to leave and there he is, standing in the living room. He said we had to talk. I had nothing to say to him and I really didn't want to hear anything that he had to say either, and every time I think about it, I wish I had just pushed past him and left. But instead, I let him open his big mouth. Nate," Haley took a deep breath, "he said if I didn't leave that he'd tell the recruiters about the drugs you took. And that once they found out about it, there would be no more scholarship, no more Duke. At first I thought he was bluffing....hell Duke was as much his dream as it was yours. I didn't want to believe he would sabotage your career to get rid of me. I couldn't have been that big a risk to him. So I told him to get out and I went to work."

"I don't understand." Nathan said.

"Well, after living with you for a year, the "Fuck you Dan" mentality had rubbed off. I wasn't about to let him control our future. My gut told me that we'd figure something out. But that whole week all you could talk about was how proud you were about getting the scholarship, and how great Duke was going to be for us. It killed me. Suddenly your dreams were in my hands. So I went to Dan to barter. I really thought that if I explained to him how much it meant to you, he wouldn't take it away. I mean, he'd done some shitty things, but he was still your dad. So I asked him how he could take away your shot. In his mind, it wasn't like that. He would be more than happy to pay for your tuition if the scholarship fell through. He left the choice with me. You could go on your own, or he would step in. You were so stubborn back then....what am I talking about, you still are that stubborn. I knew you'd rather skip college than let Dan run your life again. So for a week I did nothing but think about our options. I ran the numbers, I weighed the pros and cons, and it always came back to the same thing. I could not destroy your chance for the life you always wanted out of stubborness. Yes I loved you and I believed we were good together, but on the other side of the scale was the rest of your life. They didn't balance. And I know you are going to say that if you were meant to make it in the NBA that it would have happened with or without college, but what if that wasn't true? Sometimes where we end up in life is decided in one moment. Each moment offers a path to take and each path leads to a different future. Nate, you were seventeen and you knew what path you wanted to be on...so I made the choice. Given the options I had, I made the choice and I left." Haley said.

Nathan didn't respond. He seemed to be taking it all in.

"I went to Boston and tried to get on with my life. I missed you so much that I actually thought I would die. It took me almost a year to stop crying. But then I started following your accomplishments at Duke. And you were doing so well and I was proud of you. And in some small way I was proud of me too...I helped make that happen for you. It was the hardest decision I ever made, but it was worth it. And hey, you went first round in the draft, and as I see it, you are only a few months away from the starting line up of the Boston Celtics. I am happy that I can look back and freely say, it was the right thing to do and I did it. So that's it. That's my story." Haley finished.

Nathan was still quiet. Haley was just happy she made it through the story without crying.

"Do you know why I never wanted to talk about this?" Nathan finally spoke.

"No, why?"

"Because I believed there was nothing you could say that would make it any easier or any better, because you leaving was the single most painful experience of my whole life. I barely lived through it once, I didn't want to attempt a second try."

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I never meant to hurt you."

"How did you think I would feel?" Nathan shot back. "Did you actually believe that leaving me a note that you weren't coming back was the least painful way you could have handled things?"

"I knew it would hurt, but I couldn't face you." Haley explained.

"Over the past five years I have thought of a million different reasons why you might have left. Another guy, you didn't love me, you had a terminal disease..." Nathan started. "You know when I said before that you leaving was the most painful thing ever? Well congratulations Hales, you've topped yourself."

Now Haley was the one to be confused. "I don't understand. Dan forced my hand. How is what I said more painful than me leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you see? You are the same as he is."

"What? How can you say that?"

"My dad has done some horrible things. He is insensitive at best, a bully at worst, but in his mind, he always justifies his behavior by saying it's for my benefit. He always says he's just looking out for me and my future. He's older and he knows better. I can't count how many times I called him on his motives and behavior and his answer is always the same - _I'm doing this for you Nate. Someday you'll understand. I don't want you to_ _have the regrets that I have_." Nathan imitated Dan. "You did the same thing. You made a decision, one that should have been discussed with me considering it was about me, and you justify it by saying that it was the right thing to do. Haley, the reason I fell in love with you was because you were the first person who let me make my own choices and mistakes. You seemed to understand, from the very beginning, that I would eventually realize what was the right and wrong way to do things. You called me on it when I was being a jerk, but you never stopped me from making my own mistakes. You were always just there, for me to apologize to, or to listen, and always to be understanding. And what blows me away, is that **you** decided it was the right thing to do. You decided it was right because **you **knew better. You didn't trust me enough to let me in on the decision. For the first time in our relationship you took away my choice for quote, _my own good_. Explain to me how that is any different than my dad?" Nathan explained.

Haley looked him in the eye and the only thing she could see was disappointment. In all the years of preparing herself for this confrontation, she had never expected to see that. It ripped her heart out. The tears welled up in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I am so sorry." She sobbed.

"I know, but I still think you should go." He replied.

"What?" Haley was surprised.

"I want you to go."

"Why? Can't you forgive me?" she asked.

"I don't know. You were always the one person in my life who I could trust. You were the one who supported me no matter what, who let me live my own life without expectation or judgement. I need some time to figure out what I think about everything you've said. And I can't think with you here." He said and left the room. Haley sat on the couch and sobbed. When she finally got a hold of her emotions, she went to the bedroom and packed up her stuff. If he needed her to leave then she would do that for him. In her heart she knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. She put her bags by the front door and went to find him. She had to know one thing before she left. She found him on the couch in the piano room. That brought fresh tears to her eyes, but they did not fall.

"I just want to ask one thing, and then I'll go...I promise."

"What's that?" he looked up at her.

"Were you happy at Duke?" she asked.

He shook his head, seemingly in disbelief. "You don't get it do you?" Nathan replied. Haley looked at him, willing the tears not to fall. "The decision I was talking about wasn't Duke...it was us. You thought my future was at Duke, but I knew my future was with you. Which, for the record, is why I told the recruiter about the drugs myself. Before they even offered me the scholarship. See Haley, you were the one who showed me that the only real mistake you can ever make is if you aren't honest. You also taught me that the important things in life are earned. I told the recruiter about it because if I was going to get a scholarship, the only way it would mean anything was if I **earned** it. **Honestly**. You may want to take pride in how my life has turned out, but I know that I did it on my own. I didn't hide a thing. The ironic part is..," he paused. "I got that from you."

Haley couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Nathan walked past her and out the back door down to the beach. She watched him walk away until he was a speck on the horizon. She gathered up her bags and the pieces of her heart, and left. She cried the entire flight home, for what she had done, for what she had lost, for so many things. By the time the flight landed, she had somewhat composed herself. The saying goes, you reap what you sow but she had no idea how true those words could be. She took full responsibility for her actions knowing that the onus was squarely on her shoulders for her current state. She had no one to blame but herself.

Haley was back in her own apartment by two o'clock and surprised to find Kate at home.

"What are you doing here? When I talked to you yesterday didn't you say something about getting ready for a big dinner or something?" Kate asked as Haley dropped her bags and joined her on the sofa.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your parents?" Haley answered.

"House full of people, came here for a little quiet time." Kate said. "Have you been crying?" she asked as she got a closer look at Haley.

"Yep."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I think Nathan and I broke up...again." Haley replied.

"How do you go from hosting Christmas dinner to broken up in less than twenty-four hours?" Kate was confused.

"I finally told him the whole story. He asked me to leave...I left."

"What?"

"He said I was just as bad as Dan. I made decisions for him because I thought I knew what was best for him. He's right. I am just like Dan." Haley admitted. The tears started again.

"Are you kidding me?" Kate was angry.

"Nathan's right Kate. I brought this on myself. I may have had the best of intentions, but in the end I made a decision **for** him, when I should have been making it **with** him. I deserve this. And really, who was I kidding? Thinking that Nathan and I could get a second chance? I must have been insane."

"Dan threatened you...you did the best you could." Kate defended her.

"Ya, but here's the kicker. Nathan had already told the scout about the drugs. And if I had talked to him like I should have in the first place, I would have known that. But instead, I got on my high horse and designated myself as Nathan's guardian angel. Turns out, he didn't need one." Haley tried to laugh through her tears.

"You know what? I've had enough. For the last four years I have watched you beat yourself up about this. You really believe that you are person who deserves bad things but no one is all good or all bad. You need to accept that you deserve good things too Haley." Kate stood up, went into Haley's room and came back carrying the box. She dropped it in Haley's lap. "I have watched you cry over this box more times than I can count and, even though I harassed you about it, you wore your wedding ring for years after your divorce. I never understood why you did those things until now. You didn't really leave all those years ago for Nathan...you may have told yourself that...I **know** you told me that. But that's not the real reason. You left because you were seventeen and scared and you didn't know any better. Dan is still to blame. He had a lot of experience in manipulating people to get what he wanted and he knew exactly how to push your buttons to get his way. At the time you thought the button was Nathan, but it was really you. He knew you were insecure, as most seventeen-year-old kids are, and he took advantage of it. You need to stop this five-year guilt trip you've sent yourself on and get mad. At this point I don't even care who you get mad at...me...Dan... Nathan...what ever works. But stop beating yourself up for it. You are not that insecure girl anymore Haley. You made it through Harvard medical school two years early on guts alone. You pestered the team doctor of the Bruins for three months before he would let you in the building because you wanted the job and you knew you could do it. And I've heard about your exploits in the Celtics locker room from Nathan and Luke. I am proud to call that woman my best friend because she is a force to be reckoned with_. _I just cannot understand why you have lost her when you need her the most?" She put her arm around Haley's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "You need to find your fight again. This box is your past. You can't change it. You were young and stupid and you didn't know any better. You don't deserve to be unhappy. You punished yourself as much as you hurt Nathan...maybe more. You made a mistake, you admit that, and mistakes can be forgiven. You have grown up a lot over the past five years. You are a stronger, braver person than the girl that walked out on Nathan back then. But if you walk away this time, without so much as a whimper, without the fight I know you have in you...well then... I don't know."

"He said he needs time to think...and that he couldn't think with me there." Haley said through her tears.

"So what? Tell him too bad. Tell him that you aren't going anywhere until he forgives you because you can't live without him. That the last five years you have been waiting to start your life again because the only life you really want is with him. Tell him the first thing that comes to your mind when you see him...it doesn't matter. You ran away once, don't make the same mistake twice. You'll regret it forever." Kate said.

She handed Haley the phone. "Make the call. Get on a plane, rent a car, whatever... just go."

Haley wiped the tears from her cheeks and dialed the number. Luck was on her side and she was booked on a flight out of Logan at four. It didn't leave her any time to shower or compose herself but that was probably for the best – no chance for her to change her mind or lose her nerve. There would be two hours on the plane for her to think about what she wanted to say. She had an errand she needed to do before going to the airport, so she literally hung up the phone, picked up her bag and left. It was time to take back her life.

A/N so, it's official, I have the best readers/reviewers in the world! I know this is the big climax you've been waiting for, and I am eager to get your reaction. Did it live up to your expectations or was it too predictable? We are almost to the end, and I just want to say again, thank you for all the positive feedback...it makes me smile and keeps me inspired. as always, your thought/suggestions are gratefully accepted. Let me know what you think... - Carys


	14. Chapter fourteen

Haley stopped the flight attendant and asked her for a pen. She needed to gather her thoughts, and at the rate her mind was going, she needed to get it down on paper. Haley was trying to keep Kate's pep talk foremost in her mind, because if she didn't, she was liable to get off the plane and run all the way back to Boston. The one thing that kept going through her head was a poem she had learned in her first year of college English by Pablo Neruda. She chose to focus on that instead of the knot in her stomach.

She had no plan for when the plane landed. She didn't know what she would do, or say, or be. The only thing she did know was that she loved him. And that for the first time in her life, her love was stronger than her fear. She had already experienced the worst case scenario by losing him; she had nothing left to lose this time around.

Haley deboarded and went to baggage pickup in a daze. She was entirely focused on the job at hand, and that job was to find Nathan and...well, she'd have to find him first. The **and** part would come after.

She gave the driver directions to the beach house and held her breath the whole way there. When she stepped out of the car she noticed that the Escalade was not in the driveway and the house appeared dark. The cab had already driven away when she realized that she didn't have keys to the house. She considered breaking in, but instead, looked in all the usual places for a hidden key. There didn't appear to be one at the front door, so she walked around to the back. She found the sliding glass doors to be open. Nathan must have left in a hurry and forgot to lock it. Maybe luck was on her side. The first thing she did when she walked in was plug in the lights on the tree. In the darkened living room, it was breathtaking to see it all lit up. She stood there for a few moments, taking another mental picture. She put down her bags and went to her piano room. In the bustle and confusion that had been the last two days, she hadn't even had a chance to try it out. She hesitantly lifted the lid and brushed her fingers over the smooth ivory keys. She pulled out the bench and sat down. Haley didn't know where start or what to play, but the song came out anyway. As she played, all of her fears and regrets came out. The music seemed to make them tangible. She didn't know how long she had been playing and crying, but it was the release she desperately needed - one that was five long years in the making. She seamlessly went from one heartbreaking song to the next, singing when she had her tears under control, sobbing when she didn't. The sounds of her and the piano echoed through the empty house.

And that was where Nathan found her. She didn't hear him come in, didn't sense him standing in the doorway, and he let her play. Listening to Haley play always made Nathan feel like he had a window into her soul. Like every wall and barrier she put up magically disappeared when she sat down. It's why he had the piano in the house – for her to escape with and for him to watch and listen. He could tell exactly how she was feeling by what and how she played. Music was her explanation when she couldn't find the words. He knew that better than anyone. At that moment, her voice was not failing her; it was clear and haunting. She was singing an old Shawn Colvin song and the lyrics were unsettling.

"Today, we took a walk up the street, we picked a flower, and climbed the hill above the lake. And secret thoughts were said aloud, we watched the faces in the clouds until the clouds had blown away. And were we ever somewhere else? You know, it's hard to say. And I never saw blue like that before, across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how, to see the world the way I see now. Oh I, I never saw blue like that. I can't believe a month ago I was alone, I didn't know, hadn't seen you or heard your name. And even now, I'm so amazed it's like a dream, it's like a rainbow, it's like the rain. And some things are the way they are and words just can't explain. I never saw blue like that before, across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how, to see the world the way I see it now, oh I, oh I never saw blue like that before. And it feels like now, and it feels always, and it feels like coming home. I never saw blue like that before, across the sky, around the world, you're giving me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how, to see the world the way I see it now. Oh I, I never saw blue like that, before...Oh I, I never saw blue like that." Haley sang with every ounce of her soul.

When she finished it, she didn't start another song - she didn't have another song in her heart. That one said everything she couldn't. As she put the lid back down on the piano, Nathan wiped a tear away from his cheek before he let her know he was standing there. The movement caught Haley's attention. Even in the dark, she knew it was him and she was ready.

"I figured if went to all the trouble to get a baby grand into your house, the least I could do before I go is try it out." Haley said not getting up from the piano.

"Haley..." Nathan started.

"Wait. I know you said you needed time to think, and that you couldn't think with me here." Haley said. "But here's the thing. I'm not leaving. I mean I left, but I came back"

Nathan moved out of the doorway and took a seat facing her on the couch.

"You were right earlier when you said I screwed up. I **was **just like Dan but that wasn't my intention. I didn't do it to manipulate you, or to serve my own ends. I was scared...and not just about your future, but about us. I pinched myself every day that we were together because I couldn't believe that it was real...that you loved me. I knew you weren't perfect but you were always larger than life to me. And it was just so hard for me to reconcile that someone like you could love someone like me. You were this talented, beautiful human being that could do anything, be anything, and I was just...Haley. I never felt special enough for you. And for five years I held on to that. I lied to you, but worst of all, I lied to myself. I pretended that I left to help you, that I was making this grand gesture, that I would sacrifice myself for the greater good. I'm done pretending."

"Haley..." Nathan started again.

"Wait right here. I brought something for you." She quickly rummaged through her carry on bag and found what she was looking for. She came back to find him still seated on the couch. "I've held this box close to my heart for the last five years. When things were hard, I'd go through everything in here and it made me feel like you were with me. It was my way of keeping you close. I can't go back and change the things I did. If I could I would...in a heart beat. I came here tonight, because if I let you push me away, then I'd just be making the same mistake twice. Because the truth of the matter is, I don't know how to be me without you. I need you to forgive me...because I made a big mistake."

"What if it's not that easy Haley?" Nathan finally spoke.

"What if it is? Lucas said you looked for me for the last five years. Yesterday you were talking about our children growing up here. I know I let you down. I know that all this time you had faith when I didn't but I'm here now. Give me a chance to prove to you that I won't let you down again. I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if you'll just forgive me. I'm not asking you to forget...I want you to remember. I want you to remember that you love me. I found this one day when I was at your apartment." She handed him the notebook. "I wasn't snooping, I promise. Just looking for bubbles." He took it from her. "Why did you keep it all these years?" Haley asked.

Nathan rubbed the cover reverently and dropped his head. "I had to." He whispered. "It was all you left behind."

She knelt down in front of him so she was eye level. "I'm sorry. I promise you here and now that I'll tell you that every day for the rest of our lives until you believe it."

She took the book from his hands and opened it to the pages she had marked on the plane. "You wrote _after today I have no doubt that you and I were meant to face the_ _world together_, and," she flipped the pages to the next mark, "_even if I don't get to talk to you, I just breath easier know you are going to be sleeping next to me, tonight and every other night, _and_" _she flipped pages again_, "I screw up so much Hales, I can't believe you always forgive me. I think I seriously need to look into that bulk thing you talked about way back when." _

"I'm so ashamed of the way I left Nate. I wrote in here that love wasn't enough... that I needed to be more than just your wife...that we were naïve to think you could find the love of your life at sixteen. But we did. The proof is in the fact that, even though we are different people now, at least I am, the instant I saw you, I felt exactly the same way I did the night I married you. Back then I let Dan push me out, I let my fear control my actions but I am done doing both of those things. I have too much to lose. I added another entry to the book...it's something that should have been in there all along." She opened the book to the new last entry. "Nate," She read. "When I found this book, six years after we started it, I was blown away. So much has happened in between the last entry in here and today. I've fallen in love with you all over again – maybe I never stopped. Right now I am sitting on the plane, coming back to you, hoping you'll give me another chance to explain. I couldn't come up with a present for you for Christmas this year. After endless shopping trips, I was really at a loss. What could I find in a store that would show you, without a doubt, that you are my life, my heart, and my soul? No such gift exists that can be bought. So I decided to go back to what we did in the beginning, before we had money, or a future, or a clue. This book started as a way to communicate in our busy drama filled lives. It became the story of us. But the ending just doesn't sit well with me. So I'll leave your present here. It's a quote from someone much wiser than I am. It says everything I should have told you but didn't. It's how I feel about you. It goes, "I love you without knowing how, or when or from where. I love you straight forwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this." I hope once I see your beautiful blue eyes again, that you find it in your heart to forgive me, because I know no other way to be, than with you. Love always, Haley." She finished. She had tears in her eyes and was almost afraid to look at him.

It took a moment for it to all sink in for Nathan. He put his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. As her head came up, the tears fell.

"Don't cry Hales. I hate it when you cry." He said half smiling. Haley flung herself into his arms. She couldn't help it. He hugged her back. They stayed that way for a long time, seemingly holding on for dear life.

"I talked to my dad today." Nathan said. This was not what Haley was hoping to hear first from him. She leaned out of the embrace and looked into his face. It was unreadable.

"Oh," was all she said.

"There is something I need to tell you...something I should have said before. Something I've wanted to say to you for six years."

"What's that?"

"Don't leave." He whispered.

Haley couldn't believe her ears. "Could you say that again?" she whispered back.

"Haley...don't leave." He said with more force. "You left the first time without giving me a chance to speak...and all those years I looked for you, all I ever wanted to say was don't go. Today, when we were confessing all our past sins, I forgot that. After my conversation with you, I went for breakfast with my dad. It was the usual crap, but I'm not seventeen anymore either and I know what he's like. I also remember what it was like with him back then, and you weren't anything like him, then or now.

After breakfast with my dad I went to the river court with Luke. We started out just shooting, not talking about anything just goofing around like when we were kids. Back then...when you left...it felt like I couldn't get out of bed. Luke let me wallow for about a month and then one day he just showed up at the apartment with a ball. That first time he had to literally, physically drag me out to the court. For a long time we didn't talk, just played. Then one day he reminded me that after you've been knocked down, you just have to get back up and push through the pain. Eventually, the pain will ease up, and eventually you learn to live with it. So we'd play. He wouldn't ask questions, and I didn't offer anything. I just focused on each shot. One at a time, one foot in front of the other. After the shock of you leaving slowly faded, the questions started. I read that notebook so many times I thought it would fall apart - looking for answers. Then one day it hit me. I didn't need answers. The only thing I needed was a chance to say to you, "don't leave." I didn't want an explanation, I didn't care why anymore, I just wanted you. Today I got wrapped up in my rant, and some part of me wanted to hurt you, which is why I said some of the things I said. I am not proud of that but it's the truth. But as I was shooting one basket after another at the court today, it came flooding back, that all that shit didn't matter. I have been telling you that for months – the past doesn't matter but for a second there I forgot. We both made mistakes. We've both been hurt, and we've both paid the price for being stubborn, or stupid, or whatever." He got up off the couch. "Come with me." He said.

She followed him out to the living room. He sat her down in a chair and went to the tree. He pulled an envelope from inside the branches and placed it in her lap. "What's this?" she asked.

"You said you had problem picking out a present for me. Well, so did I. This is what I finally settled on." He motioned for her to open it.

She carefully tore open the envelope and saw that there were papers inside. She was confused by them. "I don't understand? What is this Nathan?"

"You asked me to forgive you...for leaving, for hurting me. You kept a secret from me for the last five years and I know that you've paid for that. I know that it hurt you as much as it hurt me. Well, I kept a secret too. I never signed or filed these papers. I couldn't do it. You had a box of stuff that made you feel like I was with you; I had the knowledge that you were still my wife. "

Inside the envelope were their divorce papers. Her signature was on them, but Nathan's space was blank "I wanted to push through the pain, to get to a place where it didn't hurt anymore but that just wasn't meant to be. The only time that pain went away, was when I found you again. I don't need you to apologize to me Haley. I need you to answer my question." He said.

"What question is that?" Haley asked through fresh tears.

"Don't leave. Please stay. Will you stay?" He repeated.

"Oh, Nathan..." she kissed him in response.

They didn't talk anymore that night...it seemed like they had finally reached a point where they ran out of words. The next morning they woke up in each others arms and were both grateful for that. They had come so close to losing it, that the simple act of waking up together made them appreciate the day a little more. He jokingly pinched her, so that she would know she wasn't dreaming. They made breakfast together and on her tray was another surprise. She looked at Nathan and he simply smiled in response. It was a perfect start to the day...to the rest of their lives.

The day passed in a blur, people started arriving early and once they did, Haley and Nathan were busy with all their guests. At six o'clock they sat down to dinner, all twenty-four of their closest family and friends. Nathan tapped his wineglass to get everyone's attention for a toast.

He looked around the table and saw everyone who meant anything to him and those he loved. There was his brother, his mom and her boyfriend Mark, Karen and Larry, Peyton, Jake and Jenny, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer (Peyton's grandparents), Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski, Grandma and Grandpa Scott, Grandma and Grandpa Taylor (Deb's parents), Keith and his wife Julie, Brooke, Mr. and Mrs. Roe, Whitey, and at the end of the table, his beautiful wife Haley.

"I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming. I feel really blessed this year, as it appears that everyone has finally made it home." He gave Haley a knowing glance, "Christmas is about family and I can honestly say that my whole family is here. So," he leaned down and picked up his wineglass, "I'd like to raise a toast. To family, friends and homecomings. May these holidays give you all the happiness that I have today. Cheers!" Nathan said.

"Nathan Daniel Scott!" Deb yelled out. "You did it again didn't you!"

Her shriek got everyone's attention. No one knew what she was talking about, but they were definitely interested to know why she was yelling at Nathan after a perfectly nice toast.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "This!" she said.

That morning Nathan had placed Haley's wedding ring on her breakfast tray. When she smiled at him, he simply held up his own hand, showing her the matching ring on his finger. They had both held onto those rings for so long, it seemed only right that they put them back on.

"Mom," Nathan started to explain.

"You robbed me of a wedding last time. And now you've gone and snuck off in the middle of the night again and gotten married. Did you two consider for fifteen seconds that maybe the family you were so eloquently spouting off about just now, would like to share your happiness with you?" Deb seemed really hurt.

"It's not like that Deb." Haley interjected. "We never really got divorced. The papers were never filed."

"Oh," Deb replied.

"But I was thinking, that maybe if you all don't have plans for New Years and if my wife," Nathan smiled at Haley, "agrees, we could renew our vows....maybe here on the beach and definitely with all of you there. I thought it might be a nice way to start the New Year."

"Really?" Haley asked Nathan. At that moment, she was not aware of the twenty-two sets of eyes watching her expectantly. All she could see was the look of love on her husband's face.

"What do you think?" he asked, equally unaware.

"I think it's a fabulous idea." Deb answered for her. Haley just smiled at Nathan and nodded.

"Well, then I propose a new toast." Lucas stood up. "To my brother, his beautiful wife and the upcoming wedding...may all the hard times be behind you and to a future filled with happiness." He offered.

Everyone raised their glass to that.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Haley went outside for some fresh air. After the events of the past twenty-four hours, or actually the past five-plus years, she just needed a moment to herself to let it all sink in. As she stood there in the moonlight, on the porch of her home, in the town they grew up in, she had a moment of clarity. In the end it wasn't about Dan, or Nathan, or herself. It was about growing up. It was about owning your life and accepting your mistakes and decisions at face value, without regret. She could admit that she might have saved herself a lot of heartache and tears if she hadn't run away...if she had talked to Nathan when she should have. But she couldn't regret those decisions, because it put her on the path to the life she had today. And ya, maybe it would have been easier to go through all of the struggles of the last five years with Nathan by her side, but she wondered if she would have appreciated the present as much as she did, if she had done things differently. Would have, should have, could have, could drive you crazy. As she felt the ocean breeze against her face she spotted a lone sailboat on the water and it hit her - you can't run from the wind, any more than you can run from life. You just have to face the music, trim your sails, and keep going. Eventually you'll end up exactly where you are supposed to be. Haley knew in heart...in her very soul...that every thing she had done had brought her to this place. She realized that she wouldn't change a thing - not a mistake, not a tear, not a single second of joy or sorrow because at this moment, she was truly, blissfully happy. She knew she did the right thing. Haley smiled to herself, and went inside to find her husband.

A/N Last one, so I thought I'd get a little more specific. First off, thanks to everyone for sticking with this story so long - I hope it was worth it. Specifically to Aiesha, Candyspark, carolinagirl2487, duckygirl, hotg92886, jumper, othlov3r23, pagan, tardychick06, weightedtiara - you all left multiple, encouraging reviews. You so kept me going when I felt stuck.

Thre are so many others who left two or three reviews that were amazingly detailed and helpful...you are fabulous too. And for those of you just lurking, I hope you liked what you read.

I have no plans for sequel, but I was inspired by a Jake/Peyton story I read...so that's what's in my head right now.

Thank you again for all your help and encouragement. Now that this story is complete, I hope you'll let me know what you think of the whole picture. Always - Carys


End file.
